M et Mme Taylor
by derbie
Summary: Résumé: Ron et Hermione sont tous les deux aurors, leur chef va leur confier une mission un peu spéciale ... Seront-ils en profiter ? SEA, SEX, and SUN, sont au programme !
1. Un drole de binome

Ron courrait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la magie, il avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Petit retard, qui était déjà beaucoup trop, lorsqu'on avait un rendez-vous, avec Linus Abbott chef des Aurors.

Le chef Abbott était un sorcier très pointilleux sur le règlement et la ponctualité. Ron accéléra encore, en imaginant déjà, le sermon auquel il aurait le droit lorsqu'il franchirait enfin la porte de l'impressionnant et très austère bureau de son supérieur.

Il arriva en trombe devant le bureau de Lynn, la secrétaire d'Abbott. Il s'apprêta à frapper à la lourde porte en chêne de son chef, mais Lynn déclara en ricanant : « Tu es en retard, Ron ! »

Ron stoppa son geste, et se retourna en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Ron : « Comme d'habitude ! Et puis, c'est pour ça que tu es folle de moi. »

Lynn leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant.

Lynn : « Tu n'est qu'un idiot. Une vieille sorcière comme moi … Bon, par contre, dépêches toi vraiment, car elle est déjà arrivée et avec cinq minutes d'avance. »

Du haut, de ses quarante ans bien tassés, Lynn était encore et toujours une femme séduisante. Elle adorait la désinvolture et la spontanéité de Ron. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune Auror qui avait le même age que son fils.

Elle couvrait parfois ces retards, ou ses petit oublis dans les rapports qu'il devait régulièrement lui apporter à taper.

Mais Ron se figea, n'osant comprendre le sou entendu de Lynn, il ne connaissait qu'une seule Auror qui venait au rendez-vous avec systématiquement cinq minutes d'avance : Hermione !

Il s'adressa alors à Lynn, avec une voix beaucoup moins assurée : « Hermione a été convoqué aussi ? En même temps que moi ? Pourquoi ?»

Lynn : « Mais dépêches toi donc ! Vite ! »

Ron frappa sur la porte, puis il pénétra en même tant que ce fit entendre un ordre brusque d'entrer.

Il s'avança dans le bureau aux teintes sombres. Hermione se tenait déjà assise sur un fauteuil. Elle tenait déjà un bloc-notes où elle griffonnait frénétiquement.

Elle ne leva même pas la tête, ce n'est que lorsque Linus Abbott déclara d'une voix rude: « Je vois que la ponctualité n'est toujours pas votre fort, Weasley ! », qu'Hermione releva brusquement, la tête de son parchemin.

Ron lui fit un petit sourire pour la saluer, et Hermione lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main.

Ron : « Désolé, chef ! J'étais à … »

Linus : « Je ne veux pas connaitre votre excuse … Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. J'ai une mission extrêmement urgente et importante qui vient de me tomber sur le dos. Donc vous partez pour … »

Hermione : « Excusez moi chef ! Dois je comprendre que cette mission doit se faire en binôme ? »

Abbott lança un regard plein d'exaspération à la petite brune, qui se mit à regarder ses doigts en rougissant. Interrompre le chef Abbott, n'était pas chose à faire. Il reprit d'une voix grinçante.

Linus : « Forcément ! C'est pourquoi, je vous aie fais venir ainsi que Weasley. JE DISAIS donc avant cette question débordante de pertinence … que vous devez partir pour les Seychelles, sur île de Mahé. Vous devrez vous faire passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés, à l'Hôtel Ambre dans le but de … »

Hermione et Ron : « Jeunes mariés ?!!! »

Ils crièrent la l'unisson ce qui provoqua la colère de leur supérieur. Abbott frappa du poing sur son bureau et grogna :

« Mais bon sang ! Fermez là ! Bon, vous devrez surveiller le couple Bell. Adam et Emma Bell. Ils viennent de se marier mais visiblement, ils profiteraient de leur voyage de noce, pour élargir leur trafic de potions illicites.

Des potions de métamorphose de contrebandes qui ont des effets secondaires dramatiques. Plusieurs jeunes sorciers, en ont consonnés lors de soirées étudiantes, pour s'amuser à ce transformer mais les ingrédients de ses fioles sont défectueux.

Plusieurs jeunes sont restés à moitié sorciers, à moitié animaux. C'est catastrophique, et le phénomène prend de l'ampleur. Les Bell vendent leurs produits peu chers et ils les présentent, comme le dernier truc à la mode pour « s'éclater ».

Nous pourrions les arrêter dès maintenant à leur domicile, mais nous voulons dissoudre le réseau de trafiquants des Seychelles qui devient beaucoup trop important. Des questions ? »

Hermione resta la bouche grande ouverte, son cerveau s'était comme figé à « jeunes mariés ». Jouer aux jeunes amoureux transis avec Ron, était une chose qu'elle n'osait imaginer.

Ron se frotta la nuque, comme pour chasser un mal de tête débutant. Il attrapa le dossier épais que lui tendait Abbott.

Puis il osa murmurer : « Donc, on doit jouer les jeunes mariés, pour nous approcher des Bell et savoir ce qu'ils mijotent ! Et nous devons partir dans combien de jours ? »

Abbott : « Dans trois heures ! Les billets d'avion sont dans le dossier. Et tachez ne trouver le nom du chef des trafiquants locaux. Ca fait des années qu'il nous file entre les doigts. Impossible de connaître son identité et le lieu où il se planque. Je compte sur vous !

Weasley, pensez à prendre de la crème solaire, avec votre peau vous en aurez besoin.

Granger, J'espère que vous avez un bikini dans votre garde-robe …

Allez, filez ! Dans moins de deux heures vous devez être à l'aéroport. Tous vos objectifs et les détails de l'opération son dans le dossier. Au revoir, et j'attends de vos nouvelles ! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione toujours médusée se leva comme un automate. Elle salua poliment Linus Abbott. Et elle suivie en silence Ron dans le couloir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant l'escalier qu'elle retrouva sa capacité à parler. Hermione : « Ron, je peux voir le dossier ? »

Ron qui survolait les pages de l'épais document, lui tendit en riant.

Ron : « Tu as raison, c'est mieux si c'est toi, qui dévore ce pavé. Tu me feras un résumé. »

Il lui fit, un sourire « Made in Ronald Weasley », ce sourire si craquant, qu'elle adorait tout autant qu'il l'énervait. Ron avait maintenant presque que vingt deux ans, et il avait gagné depuis deux ou trois ans une assurance qui déstabilisait considérablement sa meilleure amie.

Hermione : « OHH, je vois, toujours partisan du moindre effort. Cette mission ne me dis rien qui vaille … »

Ron qui affichait toujours un sourire resplendissant et taquin, lui prit la main gauche. Il sortit d'un petit sachet qu'il avait trouvé dans le dossier, une alliance ciselée en or. Il lui passa à son annulaire, en gloussant un peu puis il fait de même pour lui, avec l'autre bague plus masculine.

Ron : « Voilà ! Nous sommes officiellement Monsieur et Madame Taylor. Et tu t'inquiètes pour rien, nous sommes deux supers Aurors, on va la réussir cette mission. »

Il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir, en ricanant en voyant la mine déroutée d'Hermione qui fixait l'anneau qui scintillait à son doigt. Il lui cria :

« A tout à l'heure, on se retrouve à l'aéroport dans un peu plus d'une heure. Et n'oublies pas ton bikini, mon amour !!! »

Il éclata d'un grand rire, très sonore, puis il s'en alla dans les étages. Laissant une Hermione désarçonnée et plus qu'inquiète à l'idée que Ron trouve cette situation si amusante.


	2. Bikini, Harry et valise !

Hermione avait transplané chez elle, il y avait à peine un quart d'heure.

Elle était affairée à ranger précautionneusement ses affaires dans sa valise quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle soupira bruyamment, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir, bien décidée à renvoyer son visiteur chez lui. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit, et qu'elle vit le visage jovial d'Harry, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Harry : « Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry pénétra dans le petit appartement parfaitement rangé de son amie.

Il était à chaque fois émerveillé, par l'ordre qu'il y régnait, chaque chose avait sa place, et rien ne traînait.

Cela, l'amusait, car dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ron, c'était tout le contraire.

Et d'ailleurs, lorsque Hermione leur rendait visite, elle était toujours horrifiée de trouver des tas de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, ou des boites vides de friandises en tous genres qui maculaient le canapé.

Hermione : « Je suis navrée, Harry. J'aurais adoré papoter avec toi, et que tu me raconte ta dernière mission, mais je dois être à l'aéroport dans trente minutes. »

Tout en prononçant ses mots, elle boucla sa valise d'un geste sec.

Mais dans sa précipitation, un petit vêtement, s'échappa du bagage, Hermione ne remarqua rien, mais Harry lui, se pencha pour ramasser l'objet qui gisait sur le parquet..

Harry: « Hermione?! Euh … C'est très mignon ! »

Harry brandissait, le haut d'un bikini au ton rose, en gloussant comme un idiot.

Harry : « Remarque si tu as le bas dans ta valise, c'est le principal. Il y a plein d'endroit ou le Top Less est toléré maintenant. »

Hermione avait prit une teinte bien rouge, elle arracha le petit soutien-gorge des mains du grand brun, en grognant.

Elle le jeta rageusement dans la valise, puis elle enfila son manteau car même si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler pour une île tropicale, elle n'oubliait pas qu'en Angleterre c'était le mois de Novembre et que la température extérieure ne dépassait pas les huit degrés.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite, la moue de stupéfaction qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Harry : « Hermione, tu me cacherais rien par hasard ? »

Hermione se retourna plutôt surprise par le ton un peu colérique qu'avait employé Harry.

Hermione : « Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre d'un coup. »

Harry se saisit de la main gauche de la petite brune, puis il pointa avec son index, l'alliance rutilante. Hermione eut immédiatement un petit rire gêné puis elle murmura : « Oh ça, c'est Ron qui … »

Harry ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire.

Hermione : « Remets, toi, Harry ! C'est pour le bien d'une mission. Le chef Abbott, nous a transformé en M et Mme Taylor. HiHiHi, tu aurais du voir ta tête … Tu as vraiment cru que moi et Ron, nous étions fiancés ? Enfin, Harry, tu sais bien que Ron et moi, sommes seulement amis, comme toi et moi … »

Hermione : « Tu vas être sage, mon Pattenrond avec Rosie, hein ? Elle va venir tous les jours te voir et te nourrir. »

Pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait à câliner une dernière fois Pattenrond, en riant encore, Harry grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, qu'Hermione aurait pu traduire, si elle les avaient entendus distinctement par : « C'est ça fous toi de moi. Amis … mon œil. Tu es folle de lui. »

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme n'avait rien entendu de sa petite boutade. Harry se saisit alors de la lourde valise et déclara : « Bon allez viens, je t'accompagne à l'aéroport comme ça je verrais Ron et puis tu m'expliqueras votre mission en route. Vous partez où ? … »

Les deux amis quittèrent précipitamment le petit appartement …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'avion :

Hermione et Ron étaient assis en première classe, Trois rangs derrière Adam et Emma Bell qui ne cessaient de se bécoter.

En les voyant s'embrasser avec passion, Hermione eut soudain une grosse crampe à l'estomac. Elle se demandait à quel point, elle et Ron devraient pousser la comédie du parfait petit couple …

Déjà, dans la salle d'embarquement à l'aéroport, Ron s'était comporté en parfait époux galant et dévoué en portant sa valise, en étant à ses petits soins, et ça l'avait troublée.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était lorsqu'il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers la porte d'embarquement, Hermione avait senti une puissante décharge électrique lui parcourir toute la colonne vertébrale.

Elle était attirée par son meilleur ami, ça, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher depuis longtemps déjà, mais elle craignait surtout que le principal intéressé s'en rende compte ...

Elle était sensée être plongé dans un roman passionnant, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle n'avait lu que deux phrases.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un grand éclat de rire du rouquin hilare, qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

Hermione : « Qu'est ce qui te prend, tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Qu'est qui te fais rire comme ça ? »

Ron riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il tenait un petit bout de papier dans sa main gauche, il le tendit à la petite brune en gloussant toujours autant :

Sois sage, et ne fais pas trop de bêtises. (Tachez de ne pas vous entretuez sur le sable chaud des Seychelles, ça ferait désordre pour la réputation des aurors du monde entier.)

Espèce de veinard ! Dire que je viens de rentrer de Russie, moi …

Il n'y a de la chance que pour des « crétins » dans ton genre.

Ron, je compte sur toi pour savourer cette mission !

Bon, Monsieur Taylor, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et prenez soin de votre petite épouse. H . P.

Ron qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, murmura : « Il a du glisser ce mot dans ma poche lorsqu'il m'a dit au revoir. Il est trop fort j'ai rien senti.»

Hermione : « Vous etes de vrais gamins ! »

Ron : « Ouais … Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous adores. »

Il lui fait un sourire éclatant, et Hermione se contenta de soupirer, et de plonger à nouveau dans son livre.

« Ne rien laisser paraître de son émoi, face à son charme désarmant. », voilà ce que venait de ce dire silencieusement Hermione. Elle fit semblant de lire et Ron prit le casque pour écouter un peu de musique.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione qui s'était finalement laisser emporter par l'intrigue de son livre, fut distraite par un poids qui s'abattit lentement sur son épaule.

Ron venait de s'endormir et sa tête reposait lourdement sur l'omoplate de la jeune femme.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard attendri.

Elle pensa tout d'abord le faire rebasculer de son coté, mais elle y renonça.

La sensation du souffle de Ron dans son cou, était plus qu'agréable ... Elle reprit sa lecture, en écoutant la douce musique de la respiration du rouquin ...


	3. Les effets de la proximité !

KiKo : « Bonjour, bienvenue à l'Hôtel Ambre, paradis des amoureux. Je suis Kiko, responsable de l'accueil et du bien être de nos hôtes. Je vais vous amener à vos chambres. J'espère que vous passerez un formidable séjour sur notre île merveilleuse ! Oh ; J'oubliais, pardonnez moi. Demain soir, il y une soirée de Bienvenue, pour tous les nouveaux arrivés, alors nous vous attendons, nombreux à dix huit heures près du bar, à coté de la piscine.

Suivez moi ! »

Kiko, était un homme typique des Seychelles, la peau noire, un sourire éclatant, et une tenue décontractée.

Pendant son petit discours il avait passé des colliers de fleurs autours des cous des quatre nouveaux couples qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Parmi, eux il avait tout de suite remarqué, ce grand roux, et cette petite brune, un couple qu'il trouvait atypique.

Lorsqu'il amena Ron et Hermione devant leur bungalow au bord de la plage, il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. Le jeune couple ce chamaillait déjà, à propos des valises …

Kiko : « EH, mes amis. Détendez vous. Ici, c'est no stress. Oubliez vos soucis de l'Angleterre. Ici, c'est le bonheur, c'est cool. Vous etes toujours aussi passionnés ?!!! Heureusement nos lits sont solides … Hi Hi Hi ! Amusez vous bien, à demain. »

Hermione resta interloquée, pendant que Ron se mit à rire fortement.

Ron : « Lui, il est cool. Je l'aime bien. »

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était avancée dans le milieu du très luxueux bungalow décoré avec goût.

Elle venait de se planter, les bras ballants devant le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de pièce. Un lit King size, immense.

Bien sur, il y avait un coin salon, avec un sofa et des fauteuils mais il n'y avait pas d'autre lit, et cette perspective l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Il était déjà tard et Hermione était éreintée par le long voyage. Ron qui avait remarqué qu'une nouvelle fois, son amie était perdue dans ses pensées, la secoua légèrement.

Ron : « Mione ?! Ca va ? »

Hermione balbutia d'une voix peu assurée : « Il n'y a qu'un lit ! »

Ron : « Dans la mesure où nous sommes censés être en Lune de miel, je trouve ça plutôt logique que nous ayons une chambre avec un seul lit. Et tu as vu la taille du lit, on pourrait dormir à cinq ou six.»

Et sur ces paroles, Ron se jeta les bras en croix, sur le lit moelleux …

Ron : « Je crois que c'est la meilleure des missions que j'ai jamais eu à faire. »

Hermione se recula, et prononça d'une voix boudeuse : « Je vais me doucher, à tout à l'heure. »

Quand, Hermione ressortit de la salle de bain avec son petit pyjama rose en coton, Ron eut un petit sourire narquois, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginer à maintes reprises.

Le Petit rictus, du roux n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui se renfrogna encore plus : « Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à redire à ma tenue ? »

Ron : « NON ! Absolument pas, tu es très jolie. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et en passant près d'elle, il murmura : « Le rose te va très bien, mon amour ! »

Puis il s'en alla à son tour dans la salle de bain en ricanant.

Hermione grogna, elle le trouvait si exaspérant à s'amuser de cette situation qui la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Elle se coucha rageusement dans l'immense lit, en prenant bien soin de s'installer le plus possible de son coté. Comme ça, elle était certaine d'éviter tout rapprochement pendant la nuit …

Puis elle siffla imperceptiblement entre ses dents: « Ronald Weasley, tu as intérêt à rester de ton coté cette nuit, sinon ça va barder … »

Lors que Ron sortit de la salle de bain, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Hermione endormit, emmitouflée dans le grand drap.

Il s'allongea en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il la trouvait si belle comme ça … Il étira son bras, et un peu fébrilement, il lui caressa la joue.

Ron : « Bonne nuit, Mione. »

Elle bougea un peu mais elle ne s'éveilla pas.

Ron la regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes, il ne se lassait pas de voir ce doux visage près de lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait fais un rêve merveilleux, elle s'en souvenait très peu, mais dans ce rêve il y avait Ron …

Elle se sentait si bien ce matin, puis soudain elle comprit le pourquoi de son bien être. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, et une odeur qu'elle aimait tant chatouillait ses narines.

Elle ouvrit rapidement ses yeux … « Par merlin, je suis dans les bras de Ron ! ».

En effet, elle était blottie contre son meilleur ami, sa tête reposait sur sa large épaule. Elle avait même une main de posée sur le torse puissant du jeune auror. Elle se raidit instantanément, tout en regardant le doux visage de Ron tout près du sien, trop près du sien …

Elle se força à sortir de sa contemplation en secouant vivement la tête.

Puis elle s'apprêta à faire un scandale, comme quoi, il avait profité de son sommeil pour venir de son coté mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était elle, qui était passée de l'autre coté du lit. C'était elle, qui c'était rapproché du grand rouquin, sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle vira au rouge carmin, puis elle paniqua. Comment allait-elle pouvoir ce dégager de l'étreinte de Ronald, sans le réveiller ?

Car le bras du rouquin encerclait fermement sa fine taille.

Elle lui attrapa très doucement sa main qu'elle dégagea très délicatement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'éloigner du corps de Ron, sans trop remuer le lit.

Elle se redressa légèrement, et tenta de ramper vers le bout du lit le plus doucement possible … Elle était sur le point d'y arriver lorsqu'elle sursauta vivement …

Ron : « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Pincée, Hermione soupira.

Hermione : « Tu faisais semblant de dormir ! »

Ron : « Pas du tout mais j'ai le sommeil super léger lorsque je suis en mission. »

Ron souriait les yeux encore embués de sommeil, puis il déclara d'un ton taquin : « Il était environ trois heures du matin, quand tu t'es lovée dans mes bras, en marmonnant un truc ...»

Hermione : « Je devais avoir froid … Je m'excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Ron : « Oh mais moi, je ne me plains pas ! Tu es une vraie petite bouillotte par contre tu as les pieds gelés et tu … »

Hermione ne voulait rien entendre de plus, elle fila dans la salle de bain à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne remarque sa très grande gêne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Les deux aurors étaient installés sur leur terrasse, où il avait une vue parfaite sur la chambre des époux Bell. Ron souffla bruyamment, il s'ennuyait à mourir … Il détestait rester à rien faire.

Hermione était encore une fois plongée dans son roman, tout en surveillant si les Bell, se décidaient à sortir de leur chambre.

Ron : « PFFFFffffffffffff !!! C'est bien l'aspect que je déteste dans ce métier. Les heures passées à surveiller les suspects quand il ne se passe rien. De toute façon, qu'ils ne sortiront pas de leur bungalow aujourd'hui. »

Hermione ferma son livre à contre cœur, puis elle plongea des yeux interrogateurs vers le visage boudeur de son collègue.

Hermione : « Ah oui ! Et qu'est ce qui t'a amené à cette brillante déduction ? »

Ron se rapprocha très près du visage de la petite brune puis d'une voix très assurée il dit : « Ce sont des jeunes mariés ! A mon avis ils célèbrent leur mariage comme il se doit. »

Hermione : « N'importe quoi ! Ca fait presque six heures qu'on les surveille. Ils n'ont pas du passer leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air … Tu délires, tu n'es qu'un obsédé. »

Ron : « Je te parie tout se que tu veux que j'ai raison, en tout cas moi, moi c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais véritablement à leur place. »

Hermione eut un flash : Elle s'imagina faisant l'amour de façon torride toute une journée avec Ron.

Cette vision ne fit que passer dans son esprit mais cela suffit pour que les joues d'Hermione virent au rose très intense. Elle resta muette, ne trouvant rien à d'approprier à répondre à ça.

Ron se leva d'un bond et cria presque en s'étirant comme un chat.

Ron : « Bon, on va se baigner ! »

Hermione : « Ron, nous ne sommes pas en vacances. Nous sommes en mission et nous … »

Ron : « Allez ! Et puis nous pourrons les surveiller de la plage. Pour une fois, arrêtes de faire ta bêcheuse coincée et ennuyeuse … Nous sommes aux Seychelles bon sang ! »

Et avant même la fin de sa phrase, Ron su, qu'il avait fait mouche …

Hermione, sans doute titillée dans son amour propre par les réflexions peu agréables du rouquin, avait bondi sur ses deux pieds, avec un regard de défi.

Hermione : « Alors ça Ronald, tu vas le regretter, tu as cinq minutes pour mettre ton maillot et plonger dans l'eau, tu vas voir, ce qu'elle va te faire la « bêcheuse » … Moi, ennuyante et coincée, pfff alors ça … Weasley tu vas morfler, j'espère que tu digères bien l'eau de mer, car tu vas en boire des litres ! »

Elle s'éloignait déjà vers l'intérieur du bungalow, en rouspétant encore, laissant un Ron hilare et très fière de lui. En deux ou trois mots bien choisis, il avait réussi à obtenir, ce qu'il voulait de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Il se félicita mentalement de ses progrès en psychologie hermionesque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, la joute amicale avait débuté dans l'eau. Chacun tentant de faire couler l'autre. Ils gardaient biensur un œil sur la chambre des Bell, qui restait obstinément fermée.

Ron : « Hermione, tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume, tu n'arriveras jamais à me mettre la tête sous l'eau. »

Il cramponnait fermement les deux poignets de la petite brune qui se débattait dans tous les sens.

Il fut encore une fois plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle, lorsqu'il la saisit par la taille et la souleva comme un paquet. Et il la lança dans l'eau de toutes ses forces. Hermione n'eut que le temps de se boucher le nez, avant d'atterrir vivement dans l'eau et de toucher le fond.

Ron riait aux éclats, mais son rire se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il tenait un bout de tissu dans sa main droite. Et en y regardant de plus près, il comprit que c'était le haut du bikini de la petite brune.

Hermione ressurgit de l'eau aussi rouge qu'un homard en pleine cuisson. Les bras en croient sur sa poitrine dénudée.

Ron : « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais exprès, je t'assure, mes doigts ont du s'accrocher dans ton maillot lorsque je t'aie jeté à l'eau … Euh … Mione … je … Vraiment je m'excuse … »

Et à ce moment précis, Ronald Weasley, se sentit redevenir l'adolescent gauche et maladroit qu'il était à Poudlard. La vision d'Hermione quasiment nue devant lui, avait le pouvoir de le rendre dingue.

Lui, aussi avait rosi, et balbutiait difficilement, tellement il la trouvait magnifique.

Déjà, lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un petit bikini rose et d'un paréo légèrement transparent, il avait étouffé difficilement un grognement de male primaire en rut.

Mais là, une Mione ruisselante et dénudée … Ce fut trop pour lui. Il perdit toute capacité à parler d'un coup.

Hermione : « Ron, donnes moi ça ! Et Caches moi.»

Elle lui arracha des mains, son haut de bikini. Ses yeux chocolats lançant des éclairs de rage. Puis elle se colla contre le dos de Ron pour se cacher des regards éventuels des autres touristes qui se trouvaient sur la plage.

Elle replaçait correctement son maillot, Ron la sentait gesticulé derrière lui et il trouvait ça très sexy.

Il ne pouvait rien voir car il tournait le dos à sa meilleure amie et d'ailleurs il ne se serait jamais risquer à jeter un coup d'œil, il savait que Mione pourrait le tuer ou pire encore …

Mais il imaginait et c'était pire encore, puis elle le frôlait si sensuellement, que Ronald, ne respirait plus … Il tentait de trouver une image affreuse dans ses pensées pour calmer sa libido, mais sans grand succès.

La vue même très rapide de la petite brune, seins nus les mains en croix pour les dissimuler, ne le quittait plus.

Hermione : « RON !!! Les Bell, sortent de leur chambre, viens vite, il faut qu'on les suivent. »

Alors que la jeune auror, sortait déjà de l'eau avec son maillot de bain parfaitement en place, Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Hermione : « Ron, qu'est que tu fais, accélères bon sang, ils vont nous filer entre les doigts. »

Ron : « Vas y, je te rejoins, laisses moi cinq minutes encore, je veux profiter un peu de cette baignade délicieuse. »

Hermione grogna bruyamment, puis elle jeta un regard dédaigneux vers le rouquin, et elle prit la direction qu'avait pris le couple Bell.

Ron effaça son sourire de circonstance, il ne jouait pas au feignant, comme il l'avait fait croire à Hermione, pas du tout.

Il avait un gros problème de « tension trop grande dans son caleçon de bain », et il ne pouvait donc pas sortir de l'eau décemment en montrant cette « prohiminence obscène » à la belle brune et aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Il souffla fortement, pour calmer ses ardeurs, en se disant que la proximité avec Hermione, allait être très compliquée à gérer …


	4. Etat d'ivresse

**Chap 4 : Je remercie ceux qui suivent cette fic, j'espère qu'elle plaira au plus grand nombre. Et merci beaucoup à ceux qui laisse des reviews.**

Hermione suivait les Bell, dans leur petite balade au marché du coin. Les Bell paraissaient être un couple vraiment ordinaire, et Hermione avait du mal à les imaginer en trafiquants de produits illicites. Mais son expérience en tant qu'auror lui avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparences, elle redoubla donc de vigilance.

Le couple se tenait par la main, s'embrassant tendrement, tout en achetant quelques produits artisanaux locaux … Hermione soupira, ils semblaient si amoureux, elle se surprit à les envier …

Brusquement, des lèvres déposèrent un doux bisou sur sa tempe gauche, elle frissonna de partout.

Ron : « Recoucou Mione. Alors tu en es où ? Tu as découvert des trucs sur eux ? »

Elle n'avait ni entendu ni vu, Ronald arrivé près d'elle. Incroyable, comme il lui faisait penser à un chat parfois.

Hermione : « AH, monsieur se décide enfin à venir bosser ! »

Ron : « OH Mione arrêtes ! J'ai juste voulu profiter un peu de cette mer turquoise, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? »

Ron avait rajouté à sa tirade, un petit regard suppliant auquel la petite brune avait bien du mal à résister, et là encore elle céda.

Hermione : « Non je t'en veux pas, allez viens on va les perdre … »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques minutes de filature très tranquille, les deux aurors remarquèrent que les Bell, avaient reçu des mains d'un type très étrange, un petit paquet accompagné d'un parchemin …

Ron : « Ce doit être un rendez vous avec les trafiquants … »

Hermione : « Oui, mais dans le paquet c'est quoi ? »

Ron se mit à rire, puis il prit Hermione par la main en déclarant d'une voix forte : « on va le savoir tout de suite »

Le grand roux entraînait Hermione à travers la foule, et il fit exprès de percuter le couple Bell, Emma Bell fit tomber le petit paquet au sol, il s'ouvrit sous le choc …

Ron : « OH pardon, nous sommes navrés … J'espère que nous nous avons pas fait mal ? »

Emma : « Oh non, ce n'est pas grave. »

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser le contenu du petit paquet : un petit sachet d'une herbe étrange et un galet blanc avec un symbole rouge peint sur le dessus.

Sur le parchemin qui les accompagnait, il y avait un rendez vous pour le lendemain après-midi.

Hermione : « Vous avez fais tomber ça. »

Hermione tendit les objets à Emma Bell, qui se ne de douta de rien mais Hermione avait parfaitement mémoriser la marque sur l'objet et le lieu et l'heure du rendez vous.

Adam : « Vous etes au même hôtel que nous, je vous reconnais. Alors votre voyage de noce se passe bien ? »

Hermione se mit à rougir, se fut plus fort qu'elle, mais Ron resta parfaitement calme.

Ron : « Oh que oui, ici c'est le bonheur. Nous ne pouvions pas rêver plus beau voyage de noce, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? »

Ron venait de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui restait figé, puis il se pencha et déposa un tout petit et très léger baiser sur la bouche de la petite brune.

L'estomac d'Hermione fit un salto spectaculaire, pourtant Ron n'avait qu'effleuré ses lèvres. Elle parvient quand même à balbutier …

Hermione : « Oui, mon chéri. Cette île est un vrai paradis terrestre. »

Emma Bell était une grande blonde plutôt élancée, qui affichait un sourire de starlette en permanence, Hermione eut instinctivement de l'antipathie pour cette femme.

Adam, lui, était un colosse de plus de cent kilos de muscles, blond lui aussi.

Hermione eut soudain l'impression d'avoir devant elle : Ken et Barbie. Cette pensée la fit sourire un peu …

Emma : « Ce soir, vous allez à la soirée de bienvenue ? »

Ron : « Oui bien sur. »

Emma sautilla presque sur place. Hermione se retint de soupirer fortement, devant cet enthousiasme débordant qu'elle trouvait ridicule.

Emma : « Merveilleux, on se verra là bas ! C'est tellement super de rencontrer un autre couple anglais comme nous. A ce soir alors… Bye ! »

L'autre couple repartit très rapidement en transplanant.

Hermione : « Cette fois, c'est sur, ils ne sont pas clairs. Il va falloir les surveiller de près.»

Ron : « Ce soir, nous leur demanderons de venir à notre table. Nous ferons semblant de vouloir être leurs amis. Puis,nous les ferons boire et hop !!!Nous serons tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Ne suis-je pas un type génial ? »

Ron gonfla le torse et fit un clin d'œil complice à sa partenaire. Hermione gloussa légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron : « Regardes ça, là bas ! Viens. »

Le rouquin se saisit de la main d'Hermione et il la tira vers un étalage couvert de gâteaux et de sucreries. Cette fois Hermione rit de bon de cœur, Ronald ressemblait à un vrai gamin devant cet amas de confiseries.

Elle adorait ce coté si spontané et puéril de la personnalité de son ami, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurais avouer …

Ils passèrent leur journée à se balader et à flâner dans les rues achalandées. Aucune dispute et aucune gêne, ils passèrent une journée merveilleuse …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir à la soirée de bienvenue :

Comme prévu initialement, Ron et Hermione avaient convié les Bell, à leur table.

Emma portait une robe ultra sexy et moulante qui avait tout de suite mise, Hermione de mauvaise humeur, et se fut encore pire lorsqu'elle avait remarqué le petit regard admirateur de Ron sur la belle blonde.

Ron avait immédiatement remarqué le changement d'humeur de son amie, mais il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi …

C'était donc une Hermione bougonne qui tentait de jouer la parfaite comédie de la jeune épouse comblée.

Heureusement, Kiko, s'avança vers eux avec un plateau avec quatre grands verres multicolores et parfumés.

Kiko : «Alors les tourtereaux, comment trouvez vous notre île et l'hôtel ? »

Emma : « C'est formidable et magnifique. »

Kiko : « Ah tant mieux ! Et vous, avez-vous tester la solidité du lit ? HI HI HI ! »

Kiko s'était retourner vers en Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin, Hermione se raidit d'un coup.

Ron : « Le lit est exquis, Kiko ! Parfait ! Mais pas assez grand pour ma petite Mione qui se colle à moi pendant la nuit. »

Ron ricana en fixant la petite brune du regard. Il la taquinait dangereusement, mais il adorait voir cette moue furax sur son doux visage.

Kiko : « AH les femmes toujours à la recherche de câlin. Et ça prouve qu'elle est très amoureuse de son mari …ne te plains pas, mon ami. »

Ron : « Oh mais je ne me plains absolument pas, bien au contraire. »

Hermione était devenu aussi rouge que le grand cocktail qui se trouvait devant elle. Tout le monde riait autour de la table, alors qu'Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se jura intérieurement de faire regretter ses paroles à Ronald, plus tard dans la soirée.

Kiko s'éloigna vers une autre table, c'est alors qu'Emma déclara avec un grand naturel : « OH moi et Adam, nous avons testés tout le mobilier de la chambre, hein mon ange !!! »

Les époux Bell, s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche devant un Ron écarlate et une Hermione ébahie.

Hermione se saisit de son verre et en prit une grande gorgée … Cette soirée s'annonçait longue …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les cocktails se succédaient de puis de longues minutes déjà, Emma Bell commençait à donner des signes d'ébriété, mais Adam semblait parfaitement bien.

Mais ce qui tracassait Ron, ce n'était pas l'état des deux autres, c'était le comportement quelque peu étrange d'Hermione.

Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de lui, au point d'être presque sur ses genoux. Elle avait une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante qu'elle caressait sensuellement.

Ron avait cru au début, qu'elle jouait parfaitement la comédie de la jeune épouse amoureuse, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sur, une drôle de flamme brillait dans le regard chocolat de la jeune sorcière.

Il faut dire, que Emma lançait depuis le début de la soirée, des regards très appuyés vers le grand roux. Et avaitent suivi des remarques très dérangeantes au goût de la petite brune.

Hermione avait parfaitement comprit qu'Emma tentait de séduire voir d'allumer le rouquin et ce n'était pas au goût de la jeune auror.

Hermione était jalouse et elle avait un mal fou à le cacher. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette « blondasse » tout juste mariée voulait draguer son Ron.

De plus, Adam ne semblait pas trouver ça, étrange, pire encore Hermione avait cru pendant un instant qu'Adam Bell lui avait fait du pied sous la table.

Elle avait trouvé ça tellement dérangeant et glauque, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Ron.

Et donc Hermione n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour calmer un peu sa jalousie grandissante : les cocktails délicieux mais traîtres que leur offrait Kiko !

Mais elle avait mal évalué sa résistance à l'ivresse que procurait le rhum seychellois.

Elle avait avalé sans rendre compte trois grands verres, résultat : la tête qui tourne, l'impression d'être très euphorique et très amoureuse aussi …

Elle avait toujours trouvé Ron très mignon, mais en cet instant elle le trouvait à tomber … et plus que sexy aussi.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui caresser la nuque, tout en le dévorant du regard.

Elle se sentait si légère … si libre …

Emma : « J'ai très envie d'aller à la discothèque, vous venez avec nous ? »

Alors qu'Hermione qui n'était décidément plus dans son état normal, s'apprêtait à dire oui … Ron s'interposa vivement.

Ron : « Non merci, nous allons rentrer nous coucher. »

Emma : « Oh c'est dommage …à quatre on aurait pu faire des trucs super sympas. »

Le sou entendu était grossier, Ron était sidéré par la proposition indécente que venait de formuler la grande blonde.

Il fit une grimace bizarre. Les Bell n'insistèrent pas et quittèrent le bar, pour monter vers la discothèque.

Mais Hermione déclara soudain : « Bah pourquoi tu as dis non ? A quatre on s'amuserait plus. Quand on s'amuse avec Ginny et Harry au scrabble c'est quand même plus drôle qu'à deux ! »

Ron éclata d'un grand rire très sonore, il caressa la joue de la petite brune avec une infinie tendresse.

Ron : « OH toi, il est vraiment temps que tu arrêtes les cocktails pour ce soir. Allez viens, je te ramènes au bungalow. »

Hermione : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de si drôle ?! Ron mais dit moi, pourquoi tu te marres autant … »

Hermione se mit débout et c'est là que les difficultés commencèrent. Elle avait la sensation d'être dans un manège qui tournait à toutes vitesses. Elle vacilla dès le premier pas, Ron du la maintenir contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche au sol.

Mais une fois dehors, elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte pour courir vers la plage en titubant. Elle riait aux éclats sans aucune raison apparente et Ron trouvait ça très marrant à voir.

Hermione totalement saoule, ça valait le coup d'œil.

Mais il rigola un peu moins lorsqu'il la vit retirer son petit gilet, et ses chaussures. Et il se figea carrément lorsqu'elle tenta de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclaire de sa robe.

Ron : « Mione, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione : « Je vais me baigner ! Je n'ai pas mon bikini, mais c'est pas grave …J'ai toujours rêvé de me baigner nue. »

Elle tirait maladroitement sur sa robe, et Ron fut tenté pendant un court instant par son coté de male primaire, et il faillit l'aider à retirer son vêtement.

Mais il se raisonna lui-même, en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de l'ivresse de sa meilleure amie pour satisfaire ses fantasmes …

Ron : « Mione ! Allez viens, on va se coucher ! »

Hermione : « NON !!! Moi, je vais me baigner …Je m'amuses, qu'est ce que tu peux être barbant, je te croyais plus drôle. »

Elle le repoussa vivement lorsqu'il tenta de lui remettre son gilet sur les épaules. Ron se décida donc à employer la manière forte, il la souleva et la plaça vivement sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

Elle se débattait dans trous les sens, mais rien n'y faisait, Ron bien plus fort qu'elle, la maintenait fermement.

Hermione : « Ron, lâches moi ! Mais lâches moi … Où est ma baguette ? Tu vas voir, si je la trouve … Mais laisses moi … Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'es pas mon père. Je m'amuses c'est tout. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans leur chambre que Ron la reposa à terre. Mais elle chancela et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet en tek.

Elle se cogna au passage la tête sur le rebord d'un fauteuil.

Elle grimaça sous la douleur, mais instantanément Ron s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui lança un sort de soin très efficace qui fit disparaître la petite blessure aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il déposa un petit bisou sur front, et il murmura d'une voix douce : « Au lit jeune fille … Il est grand temps pour toi, d'aller te coucher avant de faire d'autres bêtises. »

Il la décolla du sol, et il la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa précautionneusement, mais Hermione refusa de défaire son étreinte et Ron bascula avec elle sur le lit.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier et elle susurra : « Tu es un ange … tu es si séduisant aussi. »

Et contre doute attente, elle s'empara des lèvres du rouquin. Un baiser enflammé et gourmand. Elle capturait sensuellement la bouche de Ron, y savourant chaque saveur.

Elle l'attira contre lui, pour que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, désinhibée et sans retenue. Elle trouvait ça magique.

Ron gémit fortement contre ses lèvres. Il tenta de formuler quelque chose, mais ses paroles ne furent finalement qu'un marmonnement de plaisir lorsque la jeune femme, verrouilla ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Il perdait la tête … Et il ne savait pas comment arrêter cette délicieuse torture.

Hermione commença à lui susurrer le cou, tout en essayant de lui retirer sa chemise.

Il la regarda … Les joues rosies, haletante, et sa robe remontée au-delà de la décence … Magnifiquement offerte …

Il eut un dernier moment de lucidité. Il s'échappa brusquement des bras d'Hermione, lui aussi avait le souffle court et un désir puisant pouvait se lire dans son regard azur.

Ron : « Tu n'es pas toi-même ce soir … nous ne pouvons pas faire ça … pas comme ça ! Je vais prendre une douche. Tu devrais dormir.»

Ron trouva refuge dans la pièce d'eau …

Il avait failli profiter de la situation, et il s'en voulait, mais d'un autre coté, Hermione si sexy et passionnée, il ne pensait pas voir ça un jour. Il se félicita quand même, d'avoir su stopper cette « erreur » à temps.

Il se glissa sous la douche brûlante, où il resta un long moment …

Il ne se douta pas qu'au même moment sur le lit dans la pièce d'a coté, des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la petite brune …


	5. Une Presque déclaration

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla seule dans le grand lit. Elle avait un mal de tête terrible, elle grimaça en se blottissant dans les draps. Elle se redressa juste un peu, pour voir où était Ron, mais la chambre était vide.

Subitement, elle posa la main sur quelque chose sur l'oreiller d'à coté.

Enfin ce qui aurait du être son oreiller, car elle comprit soudain, qu'elle était une nouvelle fois du coté de Ron.

Elle venait de poser la main sur un petit mot et une petite fiole. Sur le mot elle pouvait lire :

Hermione, j'ai demandé à kiko, une potion anti-migraine, je crois que tu en auras besoin. Je suis parti surveiller les Bell et me renseigner auprès des gens qu'ils côtoient. Prends tout ton temps pour venir me rejoindre près de la piscine … Bisous. RON.

Hermione soupira très fortement, les souvenirs de la veille refaisaient lentement surface dans son esprit embrouillé.

Et elle eut encore une fois, les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la façon si abrupte dont Ron l'avait repoussé hier soir …

C'était clair qu'il la trouvait repoussante, en tout cas c'est ce que pensait la petite brune.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, triste et honteuse de son comportement de la veille. Puis elle avala d'une traite la petite fiole contenant l'anti-migraine que Ron avait laissé pour elle …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était restée un très long moment sous la douche, en tentant de trouver la force d'affronter le regard du rouquin.

Mais Hermione avait un fort caractère et elle avait fini par sortir de la chambre malgré sa gueule de bois. Elle se dirigeait donc d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers Ron, des lunettes de soleil vissées sur son visage.

Ron : « Ah Mione ! Bonjour ! Les Bell se préparent à partir pour leur rendez-vous. Tu veux venir ou tu veux que j'y aille seul, si tu veux te reposer je comprendrais tu sais. »

Hermione : « Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me laisses me reposer. »

Le ton de la petite brune était cassant et froid, Ron soupira … Il connaissait très bien son amie, pour savoir que lorsqu'elle était comme ça, elle pouvait être plus que pénible.

Soudain Kiko s'avança vers eux avec une lettre.

Kiko : « Bonjour les amoureux ! Hermione tu sembles un peu palotte, tu n'es pas malade au moins ? »

Hermione : « Je vais très bien. »

Hermione retira ses lunettes d'un geste sec, et lança un regard mauvais vers Ron qui gloussait.

Kiko fit un clin d'œil compatissant à Ronald, qui haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses, redoutant le courroux de la jeune femme.

Kiko : « Bon, j'ai reçu ça pour vous ! Et ça ne va pas vous plaire ! »

Le seychellois leur tendit une épaisse enveloppe … UNE BEUGLANTE !!!

Ron prit avec beaucoup de précaution la beuglante, n'osant pas l'ouvrir.

Hermione : « C'est qui ? »

Ron : « Je ne sais pas moi … Peut-être ma mère ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil de curiosité. Elle s'empara de la lettre, qu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir.

Hermione : « Et pourquoi ta mère t'enverrais une beuglante ? »

Ron : « Je ne sais pas moi, mais les seules fois où j'ai reçu ce genre de lettres c'était maman. Pour mes mauvaises notes, pour mes bêtises, la fois aussi où j'ai oublié de lui écrire lors de ma mission en Australie. »

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe, en faisant bien attention qu'il n'y ait personne au alentour … Ils sursautèrent d'effroi.

LINUS ABBOTT : WEASLEY, GRANGER !!! Quand comptez vous m'envoyez votre premier rapport ? J'attends ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'etes pas en vacances. Si jamais j'apprends que vous passez votre temps à vous graler au soleil, ça va barder ! Je vous muterais aux archives … Et vous passerez les deux prochaines années à trier la paperasse. Alors remuez vous les fesses !!!

La lettre s'auto déchira, devant une Hermione tremblotante et un Ron la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Hermione qui en frissonnait encore, tellement le message de leur chef était dense et colérique, parvint à murmurer : « Je croyais que tu avais envoyé le rapport hier soir avant la petite soirée. »

Ron : « Mais je l'ai fais ! Je t'assure, il aurait du le recevoir. »

Hermione se leva, les poings sur les hanches.

Hermione : « Ouais c'est ce que tu dis, mais tu as du encore une fois, trouvé ça trop fatiguant à faire ! »

Ron piqué au vif par les remarques de la petite furie, se mit debout lui aussi, et se dressa de toute sa stature.

Ron : « Je l'ai fais, je le jure ! Il y a du avoir un problème avec le hibou … »

Hermione : « OH Ron, pourquoi tu n'avoues pas tout de suite, que tu as perdu le parchemin ou que tu avais trop envie de te prélasser dans la piscine, pour prendre le temps d'expédier ce fichu rapport. »

Hermione montait dangereusement sur ses « grands chevaux », et Ron bouillonnait de rage.

Ron : « Mais je l'ai envoyé ce satané rapport, alors lâches moi avec tes critiques bidons. Pourquoi ça serait obligatoirement de ma faute ??!!! »

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du stopper instantanément cette dispute et elle savait pertinemment que ses accusations étaient injustes envers Ron. Mais elle était furieuse après lui, à cause de la veille … Et c'était plus fort qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

« OH peut-être parce que tu ne termines jamais les choses que tu commences ! »

Ron fut interloqué pendant quelques secondes. Muet de stupeur.

Puis il s'écria lui aussi : « Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Madame a la gueule de bois alors, elle passe ses nerfs sur moi … Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Les cocktails, personne de ta forcé à les avaler. »

Hermione : « Tu ne comprends rien. Laisses tomber. »

Hermione se recula prête à battre en retraite, ce maudissant d'avoir prononcé la phrase de trop. Mais Ron la força à se retourner brusquement.

Ron : « Ah non, c'est trop facile de fuir, alors si tu as truc à me reprocher, vas y c'est le moment ! »

Hermione : « Lâches moi !!! »

Ron : « NON ! Je veux savoir ce qui te prend.»

Hermione se sentait acculée, prise au piège. Elle perdit tout contrôle et ses yeux s'embouèrent de larmes.

Hermione : « Je te reproches de m'avoir embrassé … Car si tu me trouves si repoussante, si laide que tu ne puisses pas coucher avec moi, tu n'aurais pas du répondre à mon baiser. Tu aurais du me dire, que je ne te fais aucun effet, et pas me laisser choir sur le lit comme ça, pour aller te planquer dans la salle de bain. »

Il était ébahi, comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle ? Elle était folle ?

En voyant une larme glisser sur la joue d'Hermione, Ron se radoucit un peu …

Il relâcha sa prise sur le bras de la petite brune. De sa voix la plus douce il déclara

Ron : « Mione, tu es une femme très belle, vraiment très belle, et tout mec normalement constitué aurait envie de toi, et surtout hier soir, saoule et si sexy … Et je suis un mec normalement constitué … Mais tu étais saoule … Et je ne voulais pas profiter de toi .. .Ma mère m'a apprit certaine règles de galanterie … Et puis surtout, je ne voulais pas que tu te dises que tu avais fais une erreur lorsque tu aurais repris tes esprits. »

Hermione : « OHhhh … »

Ce fut la seule chose qui pu sortir de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux rouges de honte et de confusion. Elle se sentait tellement idiote d'un coup.

Ron devenu lui aussi, enocre plus rouge qu'un hibiscus, se frottait la nuque comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il était plus que nerveux.

Hermione se saisit de la main libre du rouquin.

Hermione : « Ce n'était pas seulement l'alcool, tu sais. Je t'ai embrassé car … »

Mais à ce moment précis, elle vit les époux Bell s'engouffrer dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel. N'écoutant que ça conscience professionnelle, elle tira Ron par le bras, pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

Hermione : «Les Bell, ils s'en vont ! Viens, il faut qu'on les suive. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard au cœur des champs de canne à sucre :

Hermione : « Tu crois que c'est encore loin … J'ai mal aux pieds, bon sang. Si j'avais su qu'on devrait les suivre en pleine nature, j'aurais chaussé mes baskets et pas mes tongs. »

La petite brune murmurait pour ne pas se faire repérer par le couple de trafiquant qui crapahutait un peu devant, en suivant le mystérieux type d'hier.

De gros nuages noirs s'approchaient dangereusement ...

Encore quelques minutes de trekking, et ils arrivèrent à une grande serre, cachée au cœur des plantations de cannes à sucre. Une planque idéale que personne ne pouvait détecter.

Ron : « Ce sont sans aucun doute, les semis des plantes illicites. »

Hermione : « Oui … Tu as vu des sorciers gardent les lieux, baguette à la main. Soyons prudent, ils sont nombreux. »

Ron : « oui … Arrêtons nous là, dans ces fourrés. Nous nous servirons des oreilles à extra rallonge des jumeaux pour entendre ce qu'ils vont ce dire. »

Adam Bell serra la main d'un homme habillé en chemise blanche, sans doute le chef des trafiquants locaux. Mais malheureusement, il tournait le dos à Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvaient donc pas voir son visage.

Adam : « Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Nous avions hâte de te revoir. »

Emma : « Oh oui, les demandes en potions sont extrêmement forte en Angleterre, on a besoin de plus de marchandises. Et puis on est intéressé aussi par tes nouveaux produits. »

L'homme en blanc : « Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur l'orage va être violent.. »

Soudain, la pluie tomba drument … L'homme et les Bell, se réfugièrent dans une petite maison en pierre.

Ron : « MERDE ! On ne peut plus rien savoir. Ce n'est pas vrai, saleté d'orage. »

Hermione : « Viens il faut qu'on trouve un abri. »

L'orage se faisait de plus en plus fort. Le vent tournoyait, les éclairs fusaient de plus en plus proches. Les trombes de pluie ne tardèrent pas à détremper les deux aurors, qui couraient à travers champs.

Ils trouvèrent leur salut dans une minuscule grotte près de la cote qui baignait l'océan indien. L'espace était vraiment réduit, et Ron et Hermione étaient obligé d'être collés l'un à l'autre.

Ron : « Nous aurions du tenter d'en savoir plus … »

Hermione : « Nous reviendrons demain, pour l'instant on a pas le choix. J'ai pas envie de finir foudroyée. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Les propos de leur petite conversation très révélatrice qu'ils avaient eu au bord de la piscine, revenaient dans les esprits de chacun. Hermione qui avait un peu peur de l'orage, se sera un peu plus contre le grand roux …

Ron :«ARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh !!! »

Ron de mit à hurler à mort, en se trémoussant dans tous les sens. Hermione ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce délire.

Ron : « UNE ARAIGNEE DANS MON TEE-SHIRT !!! Au secours, Mione aides moi, enlèves la. »

Ron paniquait de plus en plus, en se tournant dans tous les sens. Il paressait tellement ridicule et terrorisé.

Hermione l'aida à retirer son maillot. Et elle repéra assez vite l'intruse, en bas du dos du rouquin.

Hermione : « C'est bon je l'ai enlevé. Elle est toute petite, oh Ron. Elle est vraiment minuscule. »

Elle éclata dans un grand rire qui résonna dans toute la cavité.

Hermione : « Le grand auror, terrassé par une toute petite araignée. Hi Hi Hi. »

Ron : « Oh ça va … elle aurait pu être venimeuse cette araignée. »

Le rire de la brunette s'amplifia encore.

Ron : « Mais arrêtes bon sang. Elles me font peur, c'est plus fort que moi. Hermione, arrêtes immédiatement de te foutre de moi ! »

Mais la jeune femme était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, sans doute la tension des dernières heures qui retombaient.

Ron : « Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle. Tu veux que je te reparles de la fois où tu es monté avec Ginny sur son balai et que tu as tellement eu peur que tu as vo… »

Le rire d'Hermione se transforma en cri d'effroi. Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche du rouquin, en s'écriant : « AH NON, tu m'avais juré de plus jamais en reparler. J'en mourrais de honte si quelqu'un l'apprenait. »

Mais Ron n'écoutait déjà plus les paroles d'Hermione. Il frissonnait, ils étaient si proches. Leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres.

Depuis la veille, il n'avait fait que repenser aux saveurs des lèvres pulpeuses de son amie.

Il saisit la main d'Hermione qui reposait encore sur sa bouche, il l'écarta doucement …

Il caressa sa joue puis il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, comme pour lui demander la permission de l'embrasser…

Alors qu'Hermione avançait déjà son visage vers celui de Ron …

Kiko : « Je vous ai cherché partout, j'ai eu un mal fou à vous retrouver. Je me doutais bien que c'était vous les aurors britanniques. Je me présente mieux, Kiko, auror sous couverture ici aux Seychelles depuis deux ans. Venez, je vous ramène à l'hôtel. »

Ron grogna de frustration en croisant le regard désabusé d'Hermione qui sortait de la grotte …


	6. Surprotection quand tu nous tiens

Ron et Hermione avait suivi Kiko au quartier général des aurors seychellois. C'était une maison traditionnelle, assez grande au cœur de Victoria la capitale de l'île de Mahé.

Ce qui frappa les deux aurors britanniques se fut l'ambiance à l'intérieur de la demeure. De la musique tropicale résonnait dans toutes les pièces, et un groupe de personnes semblait festoyer sur la terrasse.

Ron : « La vache ! On est loin de l'ambiance du ministère de la magie. Ce n'est pas Abbott qui nous autoriserait à nous détendre de la sorte. »

Kiko : « Oh je connais le Chef Abbott, j'ai fais un stage d'un an en Angleterre, il me terrifiait. Je suis bien content d'être ici … Notre chef c'est Carla. Elle est cool !»

Kiko leur désigna une fille typée, qui se trémoussait sur un zouk endiablé. Hermione leva un œil perplexe sur la petitesse de la jupe du dit chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, La fête battait son plein alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

Hermione assise dans un pouf à coté de Ron et kiko, déclara : « Et votre enquête sur les trafiquants ça avance ? »

Kiko : « Je dois avouer que c'est au point mort, leur chef qui se fait appeler « le jaguar », a terrifié toute l'île, et les aurors aussi. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, il a tué une de nos collègues et il a envoyé sont corps mutilé chez ses parents. Depuis, j'avoue que nous avons un peu laissé tombé l'enquête, tout le monde à peur de lui. »

Kiko fit une mine désolée, mais Ron pouvait surtout lire une puissante peur dans son regard et une grande tristesse.

Kiko : « Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, que voulez vous ? »

Ron : « Pour Hermione, tout sauf un de tes cocktails sinon elle va encore avoir envie de se baigner toute nue ! »

Ron gloussa comme un idiot, sous le regard assassin de la petite brune. Kiko ricana un peu, en s'éloignant vers le salon.

Soudain un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, blond et très svelte, s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire. Il serra la main du rouquin et fit un baise-main très élégant à Hermione.

Matthew : « Alors c'est vous les anglais ! Enchanté, je suis Matt. Kiko ne parle plus que de vous … Il vous adore. Je dois dire que je suis bien content que votre présence lui ait rendu sa joie de vivre. »

Hermione : « Oh mais pourquoi, dites vous ça ? Kiko était triste, mais pourquoi ? »

Matt fit un grand sourire à la petite brune, puis en se rapprochant d'elle, il murmura : « Appelles moi Matt, et dis moi « tu », je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour que tu me vouvoies ma belle. »

Ron leva les yeux aux ciel en grognant un peu, le Matt, jouait eu play-boy de bas étages, il le trouvait ridicule, mais le grand roux sentait surtout la jalousie envahir ses veines et son cœur à très grande vitesse.

Matt : « Kiko, ne vous a rien dit ?!!! Bizarre ! Il y a un an, « le jaguar » a tué Amana sa fiancée. Elle était auror, elle aussi. Le pauvre, il a bien failli en mourir de chagrin. »

Hermione : « Oh mon dieu … Il nous à parler du meurtre, mais il n'avait pas dit que c'était ça fiancée … oh par Godric, c'est horrible. »

Matt : « Horrible oui !!! « Le jaguar » est cruel et sans pitié. Plus personne n'ose l'affronter ou le contrarier. Et ses hommes sont tous aussi cruels que lui … Du coup, ils bénéficient d'une quasi-impunité ici. »

Ron : « Mais justement, il faut les arrêter … Ce qu'ils ont fait doit être puni ! »

Matt : « Eh, tu as l'air plutôt courageux ou alors tu es fou. Tu ne trouveras personne ici, pour t'aider, ils sont bien trop effrayés. Et moi avec … J'ai l'image du corps de cette pauvre Amara, gravée dans mon esprit, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui ont fait … Bah, arrêtons de parler du malheur !!! Tu viens danser ma belle anglaise ? »

Le blond vida d'une traite son verre de Whisky pur feu, il semblait légèrement émèché. Puis il tendit sa main vers la petite brune, qui refusa son offre poliment.

Matt : « Allez c'est mon anniversaire ! S'il te plait, on refuse pas ça, un vieux garçon comme moi. »

Il se saisit de la main d'Hermione qu'il tira gentiment vers la petite piste de danse.

Hermione se laissa entraîner en lançant un regard désolé vers Ron.

Matt colla immédiatement la jeune anglaise, l'initiant à une de ses danses très sensuelles qui ont courent dans ces îles exotiques.

Ron inspira fortement et expira très lentement. Il tentait de garder tout son sang froid, mais il avait bien du mal. Il tapotait ses doigts sur le rebord de la terrasse en un rythme saccadé et nerveux.

Heureusement pour lui, la musique prit fin, et Hermione s'excusa pour aller vers les toilettes. Ron fut soulagé de voir enfin le corps élancé d'Hermione s'éloigner de l'autre « play-boy de pacotille ».

Matt revint près de Ron en ricana comme un idiot. Puis en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du rouquin, il dit : « WAOUH !!! Elle est trop canon. Elle est à un copain? »

Ron : « En quelque sorte …OUI ! »

Matt ria de bon cœur, puis s'exclama d'un ton coquin : « Je suppose qu'il est à Londres, l'abruti … Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ! J'apprendrais bien à Hermione, toutes les saveurs seychelloises … Nos « noix de coco » sont les meilleures de toute la planète ! »

Matt était très content de sa blague graveleuse et son rire redoubla encore.

Ron lui avait dangereusement serré ses poings. Sa mâchoire grinça, signe d'un grande colère encore contenue.

Puis perdant un peu de son flegme britannique, il se tourna vers le blondinet, et pointa son index vers « les bijoux de familles » de ce dernier.

Ron : « Si tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle … Je les briserais en menus morceaux tes « noix coco » !!! Alors dégages, et trouves toi, une autre proie pour tes délires dégueulasses. »

Ron s'était raidi de toute sa stature, fusillant Matthew du regard. Le blond battit très rapidement en retraite vers la cuisine, devant l'impression de force et de colère que déployait l'anglais.

Puis Hermione ressortit des toilettes, elle s'avança en souriant vers Ron.

Hermione : « Matt est parti ? »

Ron : « Oui, pourquoi ? Il te manque déjà ? »

Hermione sentit immédiatement la pointe d'irritabilité qui se dégageait de la voix de son ami, elle sourit légèrement.

Hermione : « Non pas du tout, il était d'un collant, et puis je te parle même pas de son haleine. Je te sens un peu tendu … Jaloux peut-être ? »

Ron : « Pas du tout ! »

Hermione ne le crut pas une seule seconde t'en son visage affirmait le contraire.

Elle se colla alors à lui et elle mit une de ses petites mains dans celle de Ronald, puis elle murmura : « De toute façon, c'est avec toi que j'avais envie de danser. »

Hermione entraîna le rouquin sur la piste pour une danse langoureuse …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la fin de la soirée, alors qu'Hermione prenait congé des autres convives, Kiko vint voir Ron, pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il marmonna :

« Il y a eu une attaque encore, « le jaguar » a mit le feu à la maison d'un pêcheur qui refusait de collaborer avec lui. Il voulait que l'homme passe des marchandises illégales vers la Réunion et l'Ile Maurice. Je vais m'y rendre, pour voir si je peux recueillir des infos, et voir comment va ce pêcheur et sa famille. Ca doit cesser ! … Mais c'est risqué car « le jaguar » et sa bande son peut-être encore là bas ! Ne dis rien à Carla et aux autres. »

Kiko s'éloigna un peu mais Ron le saisit par l'épaule et murmura : « Attends je viens avec toi. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence, Kiko, cherchant par une simple moue triste à faire changer d'avis l'anglais. Mais Ron part à simple regard, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas y aller seul.

Kiko : « Et Hermione ? »

Ron : « Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne … Trop de risques. »

Ron déchira un bout d'une nappe en papier, puis avec sa baguette il transforma le petit message en petit oiseau qui se mit à virevolter dans la pièce …

Les deux hommes sortirent très discrètement par une petite porte à l'arrière de la maison.

Lorsque l'oiseau atterrit dans la main d'Hermione, les deux aurors avaient déjà transplané vers le danger …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presque à l'aube, dans le bungalow de « M et Mme Taylor » :

Hermione tournait en rond de rage. Jamais elle n'avait été plus furieuse envers Ronald Weasley. Et jamais aussi inquiète non plus.

Des heures qu'elle l'attendait, des heures qu'elle se rongeait les ongles. Et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte couiner …Elle se planta devant la porte, avec un regard de tueuse sanguinaire.

Ron s'avança dans la pièce peu éclairée, et il n'avait mit qu'un pied dans la pièce lorsqu'il reçut un gros coussin en pleine tête.

Ron : « EH !!! Mais ça ne va pas ! »

Hermione bouillait de colère et ça se voyait sur son visage écarlate.

Hermione : « OH que si, ça va, très bien même, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ??? Monsieur décide de la jouer en solo, de faire abstraction que nous travaillons en binôme … Pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans renfort, sans aide ! Et moi je reste plantée là, en me rongeant les sangs d'inquiétude. Je vais parfaitement bien Ronald ! D'ailleurs, je suis parfaitement en forme pour d'envoyer un ou plusieurs « doloris ».

Hermione s'avançait déjà sa baguette à la main, et pendant un instant Ron crut vraiment qu'elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution.

Voyant que la petite brune, se figeait devant lui, en fulminant de rage mais en ne tentant pas de l'attaquer, il osa parler d'une voix penaude : « Mione, je voulais te protéger c'est tout et je … »

Hermione : « Me protéger … super, et toi qui te protégeait ? Espèce d'imbécile, et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu crois vraiment que je me serais consolé avec ce bout de papier ridicule. »

Elle brandit le petit bout de nappe où Ron avait laissé un mot pour elle. Puis elle hurla : « Je vais te lire ta plus grosse ânerie, je cite :

« Mione, les trafiquants ont encore commis un acte monstrueux, je vais avec Kiko, pour tenter de les arrêter. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, saches que tu étais tout pour moi … Mes parents t'aiment et t'aimeront toujours comme leur propre fille, ils prendront soin de toi, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide … Je t'embrasse avec tout mon amour. RON»

Hermione : « Tu n'es qu'un abruti, car si tu crois que ce mot me suffit … C'est non ! Je te veux toi en vie et en bonne santé, et si un jour tu oses encore me laisser un mot d'adieu comme celui-ci, je t'étranglerais !!! »

Des larmes perlaient aux yeux d'Hermione qui tremblait. Ron qui était exténué et bouleversé, se mit à crier lui aussi.

Ron : « Hermione, je voulais juste aider Kiko, ils ont tué sa fiancée ! Je comprend tellement sa peine et sa rage. Et je ne voulais pas que tu risques ta vie et si tu trouves ça ridicule, tant pis.»

Hermione : « Mais je suis auror moi aussi ! Ron, je suis auror autant que toi. Quand cesseras tu de vouloir me surprotéger de tous les dangers ?»

Ron : « JAMAIS ! Mione, je suis amoureux de toi, et dès que je peux te protéger, je le fais sans hésiter, pourquoi crois tu que j'ai plus de missions que toi ? Je supplie Abbott de me donner tes missions les plus périlleuses … Et Harry le fait aussi, soit dit en passant. Et si ça ne te plait pas tant pis, je ne changerais jamais sur ce point. »

Ron le souffle court, attendait la nouvelle « attaque verbale » de la petite brune, mais aucun cri ne se fit entendre … Hermione se pendit à son coup, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion .

Ce baiser plus que fougueux était aussi intense que leur dispute qui avait précédée.

Leurs bouches se cherchaient, puis se dévoraient, se mordillant parfois …

Hermione gémissait, en se arquant vers le rouquin. Ron lui répondait par des râles puissants de désir lorsque ...

« BAM !!!!! »

A l'extérieur de la chambre, un vacarme énorme se fit entendre. Ron mit fin immédiatement au baiser …

Ron : « Restes ici, je vais voir. »

Ron dégaina sa baguette et s'avança sur le perron de la porte. Hermione se colla à lui, et grogna :

« Cette fois, je viens avec toi, c'est clair ! »

Ron soupira, mais la laissa venir avec lui. Ils avancèrent en catimini … Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang …

Mais ils se précipitèrent quand même pour venir en aide à Kiko qui était déjà malmené par plusieurs hommes de mains du « jaguar » …


	7. Quand le cauchemar recommence

Sur la plage à quelques mètres de du bungalow qu'occupaient Ron et Hermione, dans la pénombre de la nuit, Ron pu distinguer deux silhouettes masquées qui s'attaquaient à Kiko.

Kiko se défendait avec hargne et courage, mais il était sur le point d'être submergé par les assauts répétés de ses agresseurs.

Ron n'écoutant que son courage, se précipita pour aider son nouvel ami seychellois, en n'oubliant pas de crier à Hermione de rester en retrait pour assurer ses arrières.

Les sorts virevoltaient vers tous les azimuts.

Les hommes de mains du « jaguar » étaient nombreux, six ou sept. Ron, tout en courant vers Kiko, en stupéfia un, qui chuta lourdement sur le sable fin.

Kiko : « Ron, derrière toi ! »

Ron eut juste le tant de former autour de lui un bouclier de protection, ce qui lui permit de ne pas être touché par un puissant « Experlliarmus »

Hermione qui lançait des sorts de loin aux assaillants, bien à l'abri derrière à palmier, étouffa difficilement un cri d'effroi.

Ron et Kiko étaient maintenant, deux à faire face au trafiquants, plus l'aide d'Hermione, ils arrivaient à repousser leurs agresseurs.

Kiko bien que blessé au flan gauche, mettait toutes ses forces dans les sorts qu'il lançait.

Mais lorsqu'ils allaient véritablement prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires, une ombre s'avança …

Une silhouette drapée dans une cape noire, fit son arrivée derrière les trafiquants.

Kiko : « Le « jaguar » !!! Seigneur, nous sommes perdus … »

La terreur pouvait se lire dans les yeux du seychellois.

Le « jaguar » pointa sa baguette non pas vers Ron ou kiko, non il pointa sa baguette sur le sable.

Puis en quelques secondes un tourbillon se forma, le sable devant le rouquin tournoyait en formant une sorte de mini tornade.

Les hommes de mains, se réfugièrent derrière leur chef, en abandonnant le combat.

Le sable monta en un cone immense, Ron ne voyait plus rien, il mit ses bras devant ses yeux. Kiko à genoux au sol, se cachait la tête entre ses mains. Ron cria.

Ron : « Mais qu'est qu'il fait ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Kiko : « Je ne sais pas … »

Mais ils comprirent bientôt, lorsque le vent se dissipa, ils entendirent un hurlement strident … Un cri terrifiant.

Un cri de bête féroce …

En effet un Dragon en sable venait de prendre vie. D'une hauteur de près de quatre mètres, la créature se cambrait griffes en avant.

Kiko rampa sur les fesses pour s'éloigner du dragon qui avait failli lui marcher dessus.

Ron lança un sort d'explosion sur la créature, un sort si puissant et concentré que la créature explosa en une nuée de grain de sable.

Alors que Ron était plutôt fier de lui, il entendit la voix d'Hermione hurler : « Ron, attention, il se reforme. »

Et en effet la bête, se reforma en tourbillonnant encore une fois, en deux secondes, elle fut aussi grosse et impressionnante.

Et plus furieuse aussi …

Elle cracha un flot de sable qui se transforma en jet de feu. Ron se protégea à nouveau sous un bouclier, mais il s'affaiblissait alors que la créature semblait de plus en plus forte.

Alors qu'Hermione s'avançait déjà pour venir en aide aux deux aurors, elle fut stoppée par une main qui se posa sur son épaule …

Pensant que cette personne qu'elle connaissait allait lui venir en aide, elle baissa sa garde.

Matthew : « Hermione, pardonnes moi, je ne suis qu'un lâche. »

Puis avant même qu'Hermione ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il l'assomma avec un lourd bâton.

Elle tomba inanimée dans ses bras, et le traître la chargea sur son épaule …

Ron tenta un sort de ficelage sur le dragon, les liens magiques argentés entourèrent le dragon, le ficelant fortement.

La créature fut bloquée …

Ron pu se relever, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de regarder derrière lui, pour voir où était la petite brune.

Il vit avec effroi Matt, l'auror, s'éloigner avec Hermione inconsciente. Il comprit instantanément que sa petite amie était en danger. Il partit alors à vive allure vers eux …

Il courra à perdre haleine.

Ron : « HERMIONE ! Matt, arrêtes toi ! « Stupefix !!! »

Hélas, Matt détourna assez facilement, l'attaque du rouquin. A bout souffle, Ron accéléra pourtant encore …

Ron : « Laisses la !!! HERMIONE ! »

Mais alors qu'il parvenait à se rapprocher du kidnappeur, Matt disparu dans un « pouf » sonore …

Il avait fuit en transplanant, et Ron ne savait pas où il avait emmener son amour.

Mais pendant ce temps, le dragon avait réussi à briser les liens qui l'entravaient, Il se précipitait vers Kiko en menaçant de le tuer d'un coup de griffes.

Heureusement pour son salut, Kiko eut l'idée de lancer un sort très puissant sur les vaguelettes du rivage, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer ces petites vagues en énorme masse d'eau, qui s'abattit sur la créature …

Immédiatement, le dragon se disloqua dans l'eau, emporté par le courant …

C'est alors que Kiko vu passer près de lui, Ron fou de rage. Le rouquin courait vers le « jaguar » et ses hommes, en hurlant sa peine, et sa colère.

Ron : « Espèces de salauds, rendez la moi, Où l'avez-vous emmenés ? »

Le « jaguar » disparu sans un mot, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape couleur des ténèbres.

Un trafiquant lui répondit en ricanant : « Nous te la renverrons en petits morceaux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et dis à Abbott, de laisser tomber son enquête, ici c'est notre île. »

Puis l'homme explosa d'un rire dément et haineux.

Ron lui lança un « Cruccio » mais l'homme disparu avant d'être frappé par le sortilège …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un silence de mort retomba sur la plage. Ron était figé les bras ballants, à quelques mètres de Kiko.

Le seychellois, bien qu'épuisé, s'avança vers son collègue et ami anglais. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, il crut se revoir un an plus tôt, lorsque que sa fiancée Amana avait disparue.

Ron avait le même regard désespéré et plein de larmes, sa main toujours crispée sur sa baguette, et l'autre tremblante.

Il fixait désorienté l'horizon. Kiko se croyait entrain de revivre la nuit de son pire cauchemar.

Kiko allait poser une main inutilement réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ronald, mais celui-ci s'écroula à genoux au sol. Prostré dans sa douleur.

Ron susurra, sa voix déformée par l'inquiétude :

« Je ne peux pas la perdre … Tu comprends ?! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, si il lui arrive quoique ce soit, j'en mourrais. Kiko, aides moi … Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle … »

Supplique que le grand roux réitéra plusieurs fois, entre deux sanglots étouffés.

Kiko aida le britannique à se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes puis il déclara d'une voix ferme et déterminée : « Nous la retrouvons ! Je ferais tout pour, je te le promets … Viens, c'est pas le moment de craquer. Si tu veux la sauver, il va falloir être plus fort et plus malin qu'eux. Tu ne la perdras pas comme j'ai perdu Amara, je le jure mais il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. »

Ron paressait tellement perdu et désorienté. Il était rempli d'une telle angoisse qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement.

C'est kiko alors qui décida de transplaner au repaire des trafiquants. Mais hélas il n'y avait plus personne.

L'endroit était désert et la gigantesque serre complètement vide.

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent lourdement, si « le jaguar » n'avait pas fait emmener Hermione ici, il n'avait aucune idée où la retrouver.

Kiko : « Fouillons, il y a peut-être un indice quelque part, un truc qui pourrait nous dire où ils sont, ne perds pas espoir. »

Alors les deux aurors, commencèrent une fouille rageuse et minutieuse de tous les bâtiments, la maisonnette, la serre ainsi que les ateliers de rempotages furent complètement passés au peigne fin …

Soudain, Ron fracassa d'un coup de poing la porte de la serre qui s'écroula en une multitude de morceaux de verre …

Ron : « Les pourritures !!! Rien, absolument rien, on ne sait pas où la chercher … Et pendant ce temps, ils ont eu le temps de lui faire du mal ou pire encore … Si elle meurt j'en crèverais. »

Ron se laissa tomber au sol, assit sur la terre humide et fraîche. Ne savant plus quoi faire … Un étau de chagrin lui écrasant le cœur … Il se sentait si inutile ...

Kiko s'agenouilla devant lui, puis tout en posant une main tendre sur celles du rouquin, il dit :

« J'ai peut-être une solution … Mais c'est risqué. Je vais t'emmener voir Chintamary, mon arrière grand-mère, c'est une puissante prophétiseuse en magie noire, mais sa magie est glauque et beaucoup de gens ont peur d'elle, ma mère m'a interdit d'aller la voir lorsque j'étais encore qu'un enfant … Je suis allé la voir pour Amara, mais hélas c'était déjà trop tard … Elle habite dans les collines de île voisine de Bird. Allez debout mon ami, si il y a un moyen de retrouver Hermione, Chintamary le trouvera … »

Kiko tendit alors sa main à l'anglais, qu'il l'accepta.

Kiko emmena alors Ron au « champs des hippogriffes », un endroit qui permet de louer les services de ces créatures pour se rendre d'îles en îles ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'éveilla difficilement, sa tête lui faisant affreusement mal.

Elle se redressa un peu et elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était enfermée dans une sorte de toute petite cabane en pierre.

Elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Seule la lueur de la lune lui permettait de voir un peu.

Elle se mit debout encore sonnée par le coup violent qu'elle avait reçu.

Elle voulut crier, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle entrevit des chaussures qui piétinaient devant la porte du cabanon. Visiblement un des trafiquants, veillait à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Tapotant et tâtant sur toutes les parois, elle ne remarqua aucun échappatoire possible à part la porte si efficacement gardée …

Mais c'est alors qu'elle vit un rat entrer par un petit trou creusé sous une pierre au raz du sol ...

Elle décida alors de faire comme l'animal et de creuser à mains nues, le sol argileux en faisant le moins de bruit possible.


	8. Le vrai visage du jaguar !

**Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Elle comporte 11 chapitres en tout, alors je vous dis à bientôt et dites mois i vous aimez toujours autant ! bizzzzz**

Kiko et Ronald, avançaient au cœur de la dense foret de l'île de Bird.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande paillote très glauque. Des cadavres de poulets et de boursoufflets étaient pendus sur un poteau.

Une odeur pestilentielle se répandait dans tous les alentour.

Les deux aurors s'apprêtaient à frapper à la porte mais il entendirent : « ENTREZ, RONALD, JE VOUS ATTENDAIS ! KIKO, RESTES DEHORS.»

Kiko : « Je te l'avais dis, elle très forte … Vas y mon ami, je t'attends ici, ne crains rien. »

Puis le seychellois étreignit très fort le rouquin et il le poussa doucement à la derrière de la frêle demeure.

Ron avança déterminé dans une pièce où étaient allumées des dizaines de bougies. Dans un coin de la pièce un vieux bureau terni, et derrière le meuble une très vieille femme noire, aux cheveux gris et longs.

Chintamary avait un regard noir perçant et un peu effrayant aussi, elle déclara d'une voix ferme :

« VENEZ ! Vite, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre pour sauver votre amie … Installez vous devant moi.»

Ron s'exécuta, de toute façon il était prêt à tout si ça pouvait sauver la petite brune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Hermione creusait encore la terre à mains nues.

Ses doigts lui faisaient affreusement mal maintenant, ils étaient écorchés presque à vif.

Et elle se rendit vite compte que son geste ne servait à rien, le trou c'était à peine agrandi, elle n'aurait même pas pu y passer sa tête.

Brusquement, elle entendit une voix à l'extérieur qui criait : « Nous devons lui emmener l'anglaise maintenant, ramènes la moi, Thomas. C'est le moment d'envoyer un message clair à ce cher Abbott. Je crois qu'une main d'une de ses aurors fétiches emballée joliment devrait commencer à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit plus mettre son nez dans nos affaires, Ha Ha Ha !!! Vite, j'ai hâte de m'amuser un peu et le chef aussi. »

Hermione avait tout entendu et elle en tremblait déjà.

Prise au piège dans ce minuscule cabanon sans moyen de fuite. Elle pensait très fort à Ron, en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de bien vouloir lui laisser la chance de revoir le doux et tendre visage de son amoureux.

Alors qu'elle entendait les chaussures du fameux « Thomas » crisser sur le sol vers sa prison, elle se laissa tomber au sol, désespérée et terrifiée.

Mais soudain elle vit peut-être son salut, la où elle avait creusé …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chintamary : « Je vous propose de faire un voyage psychique vers Hermione, mais cela vous demandera une grande force et ce n'est pas sans risque pour vous, vous pourriez perdre la raison ou ne pas revenir du tout, et mourir. Etes vous prêt à vous sacri...»

Ron : « Je suis prêt à tout si ça doit sauver Hermione, peu importe les conséquences pour moi. »

Chintamary lui prit la main avec une étonnante tendresse, puis elle murmura : « Je n'ai que rarement vu dans mes cartes un amour aussi puissant que celui qui vous uni tous les deux. Alors je vais vous aider … commençons. »

Chintamary se leva et prit une fiole sur une étagère, elle en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre de lait.

Chintamary : « Buvez ça ! Et détendez vous un peu. »

La vieille sorcière avala elle aussi la même mixture amère, puis elle prit la tête du rouquin entre ses mains, en plongeant son regard intense dans le bleu azur des yeux du rouquin.

Chintamary : « Pensez à elle … A ce qu'elle représente pour vous, cherchez la et vous la retrouverez, votre cœur vous y emmènera … Ashiiké nahidoonih yinaalnishgo baa hodeez'ą́ tółikaní ! »

La magicienne prononça cette incantation plusieurs fois jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de transe, où ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Ron sentit alors une forte chaleur l'envahir, puis il tomba à la renverse au sol, ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de Chintamary. Il trembla et perdit connaissance, son esprit était parti …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione vit sortir du sol, un objet métallique, une sorte de petite serpe rongée par la rouille. Les esclaves qui travaillaient dans les cannes à sucre devaient entreposer ici leur outil au temps colonial.

Elle prit dans sa main tremblante cet outil dérisoire et elle commença à gratter l'entourage d'une grosse pierre qui semblait prête à se détacher du mur.

Elle gratta frénétiquement …, la serpe se brisa mais elle pu récupérer la pierre. Elle se plaça tremblante derrière la porte, en attendant que son geôlier pénètre dans le cabanon.

Et au moment où le trafiquant mit un pied dans le cabanon, elle lui sauta dessus, l'assommant de toutes ses forces avec le pavé. L'homme tomba à terre, inconscient.

Malheureusement, l'homme ne portait pas de baguette magique, était-ce un moldu ? Hermione n'en savait rien et de toute façon elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question …

Elle se faufila hors de la cabane et courra le plus vite possible vers le champ de canne à sucre qui jouxtait la propriété des trafiquants.

Ron, enfin son esprit flottait au dessus du sol, Il pouvait entendre la voix de Chintamary qui l'incitait toujours plus à se concentrer sur son amour pour Hermione. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il lui parut alors s'envoler à une vitesse incroyable vers une autre île.

Puis il s'enfonça dans les terres, au dessus d'un champ de canne à sucre et là, il la vit …

Hermione se faufilait à toute vitesse entre les plantes, son cœur fit un bond de joie lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait du réussir à s'échapper.

Mais soudain Ron vit les trafiquants se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle, plus rapide aussi …

Ron paniqua, il voulait l'aider, il voulait la sauver …

« POUF » …

Il se réveilla sur le parquet de la maison de Chintamary. La vieille femme gisait près de lui, haletante et mal en point.

Ron : « Que vous arrive t-il ? Et Hermione ? Je vous en prie, elle est en danger. »

Chintamary : « Je savais que ce serait mon dernier voyage … Dépêches toi mon petit, files, elle est sur l'île Denis, sur la cote Est, près de « Cove to the turtles. »

Ron : « Mais nous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, je ne … »

Chintamary : « Je t'en prie sauve la ! Je n'avais pas su sauver Amara, mais tu as une chance de sauver ta bien aimée, alors ne perds pas une seconde pour moi, je suis vieille, c'est mon heure. Je le savais bien avant que tu n'arrives. Allez, vas t'en … »

Ron embrassa le front de la vieille femme, les larmes aux yeux, puis il se précipita hors de la maison.

Il hurla à kiko d'entrer dans la paillote pour qu'il s'occupe de son arrière grand-mère.

Puis il reprit l'hippogriffe qui l'avait emmené ici, il souffla à l'animal le lieu où il voulait se rendre le plus rapidement possible, l'hippogriffe décolla brusquement et fila le plus rapidement possible vers l'île voisine …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son coté Hermione courait à perdre haleine, suivie par les hommes de mains du « jaguar ». Sans baguette, elle se sentait tellement vulnérable, sa seule défense était de slalomer entres les cannes à sucre pour tenter de semer ses poursuivants.

Mais hélas, elle ne courait pas assez vite …

Elle reçut un « Experlliarmus » qui la fit chuter. Elle s'étala de tout son long, en, grimaçant. Elle entendit à rire puissant et dément … La pluie commença à tomber drument lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de son agresseur : Barty Croupton Junior !

Il riait de son rire le plus fou, puis il cracha : « Alors Hermione Granger, tu ne pensais pas retrouver d'autres anglais ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione : « Mais vous etes mort … enfin, tous les journaux ont dit que vous étiez mort dans l'effondrement de la partir sud de Azkaban lors de la libération de Béllatrix. »

Barty ricana de plus belle : « Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent ces torchons ma douce. Bon, allez relèves toi, que je puisse te ramener à mon chef … pour qu'il s'amuse un peu avec toi. »

Hermione recula en crapahutant au sol, mais elle ne trouvait aucune échappatoire possible.

Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son bras. Elle le mordit jusqu'au sang …

Et lui la gifla si puissamment qu'elle s'effondra au sol. Elle hurla avec haine.

Hermione : « C'est qui ce « jaguar » ? J'aimerais bien connaître le nom de celui qui va me tuer … Car il doit être sacrément puissant pour contenir votre folie meurtrière. N'est ce pas Barty …, je suis certaine que vous rêvez de me tuer vous-même … Approchez donc … Nous verrons bien qui frappera le plus fort. »

Barty Junior tremblait de rage, il s'approcha en levant le bras près à se jeter sur elle mais soudain …

« Laisses la !! Elle est à moi. Il faut que je lui fasse payer ça. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette voix elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres.

Son sang se glaça d'effroi lorsque le « jaguar » abaissa sa cape pour enfin dévoiler son visage.

Béllatrix Lestrange !!!

En chair et en os, les cheveux coupé très court comme un homme. Toujours les mêmes yeux fous et meurtriers.

Une large cicatrice barrait le visage de l'ex complice de Voldemort, une cicatrice profonde et laide.

Une cicatrice qui ne choqua pas Hermione car c'était elle, qui avait infligé cette profonde entaille à Béllatrix lors de la bataille finale contre le Maître des Ténèbres.

Béllatrix susurra, en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de la petite brune : « Alors Miss Granger, contente de me revoir ? Ca fait si longtemps. LEVES TOI ! »

L'ordre était sans condition, Hermione était morte de peur, mais elle tentait de le cacher. Elle se releva doucement, Béllatrix saisit alors violemment le visage de l'auror entre ses mains, et elle gloussa :

« Voyons voir quelle partie de ton visage, je vais bien pouvoir défigurer. »

Matthew : « Non, lâchez la, vous etes complètement folle. Je regrettes Hermione … pardonnes moi. J'avais peur, mais là, c'est trop. »

Le grand blond dégaina sa baguette puis il en menaça Béllatrix. Elle se mit à rire et lâcha Hermione pour de retourner vers Matt.

Béllatrix : « Espèce de freluquet … Ta magie n'est rien en comparaison de la mienne …Tu vas mourir. »

Béllatrix ne prononça qu'un seul mot, et un serpent de grande taille apparu derrière Matt, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de crier pour le prévenir…

Le serpent broya dans ses anneaux l'homme blond.

Hermione vit la lueur de vie s'éteindre peu à peu dans le beau regard de Matthew. Béllatrix riait aux éclats.

Hermione en profita alors pour s'enfuit une nouvelle fois …

Elle reprit sa course effrénée dans le labyrinthe des plantations. Courir, courir … pour avoir un espoir de trouver une cachette …

Avec chance, les éclairs dangereux des sorts qui sortaient des baguettes des « ex-mangemorts » échouaient tous aux pieds d'Hermione.

Mais à bout souffle, Hermione commençait à ralentir.

Béllatrix et Barty étaient lancés à sa poursuite, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la petite brune, ils furent fauchés par un hippogriffe chevauché par Ronald Weasley.

Dans sa chute Barty réussit tout de même à toucher la créature volante avec un « Petrificus totalus », la bête tomba comme un poids mort.

Ron pu sauter à Terre juste avant de s'écraser. Il courra vers Hermione et il lui saisit la main avec force. Ils partirent à toute vitesse sous une pluie battante, le plus loin possible de Béllatrix et de son serviteur ...


	9. La fin hasardeuse, d'une mission pérille

**voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ... Plutot long ... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, il a été un peu difficile à écrire ... Mais bon, je crois avoir écrit l'essentiel. BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !!! **

**Je vous met aussi une petite définition, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un "Messager" dans l'univers HP. **

_** Sort Messager :**_

_**Envoie à quelqu'un un messager en forme de flèche argentée ou de petit oiseau fantomatique.**_

• _**Dumbledore a envoyé un message à Hagrid avec ce sort. Il a simplement pointé sa baguette en direction de la cabane de Hagrid et envoyé le Messager sans dire un mot. Hagrid est venu directement auprès de Dumbledore, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il est possible de suivre le vol de la flèche à l'envers.**_

Ron courra vers Hermione et il lui saisit la main avec force. Ils partirent à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de Béllatrix et de son serviteur.

Ils courraient comme des dératés, Ron entraînant la petite brune à toute vitesse dans le champs de canne à sucre.

Ils évitèrent de justesse, un flux rougeâtre en bifurquant brusquement sur la gauche. Le rire de Béllatrix résonnait dans leurs oreilles.

Béllatrix : « Vous courrez pour rien « mes lapins » … Vous ne m'échapperez pas. »

Ils atteignirent la cote, et les falaises qui bordaient l'océan indien. Une cote abrupte et très escarpée.

Tout en courant, Hermione s'écria : « Pourquoi on arrive pas à transplaner ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Ron : « Car les îles Bird et Denis sont des réserves naturelles pour les tortues géantes et les oiseaux, il y a un bouclier anti-transplanage sur chacune d'elle. »

Mais au même instant, juste la fin de sa phrase, l'anglais fut touché dans le dos pas un « cruccio », il s'écroula en grimaçant de douleur dans la boue causée par la pluie battante qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

Ron : « Ne t'arrêtes pas Hermione, cours, allez continues, ne t'arrêtes pas pour moi … fiches le camp. »

Mais bien entendu, la petite brune ne l'écouta pas.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever, ils virent Barty Croupton et Béllatrix fondrent sur eux.

Ron poussa alors vivement Hermione derrière un gros rocher, en lui hurlant de rester caché, et il fit face seul aux deux agresseurs : Tendu, sa baguette à la main, ses cheveux flamboyants balayés par l'embrun et un regard rempli d'inquiétude.

Le combat commença, les sorts impardonnables giclant des baguettes des deux ex-mangemorts. Ron se débattait avec fougue et dextérité, parant tous les sortilèges maudits. Mais deux sorciers aussi puissants que Barty et Béllatrix contre lui, il ne pu faire autrement que de reculer …

Trop prêt du ravin …

Hermione agenouillée derrière la roche, tremblait de partout, elle savait que si elle se jetait dans la bataille sans baguette, elle serait un poids plutôt qu'une aide pour le rouquin. Elle ne bougea donc pas, morte de peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Soudain, Ron lança un sort parfait de précision et d'intensité, Hermione entendit Barty gémir, puis le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombait lourdement au sol.

Béllatrix : « Bien joué, Weasley. Tu t'améliores … Mais voyons comment tu vas pouvoir échapper à ça ! »

Avec toute sa haine, Béllatrix expédia un sort d'explosion immensément puissant sur Ron. Celui-ci, se protégea avec un épais bouclier, ce qui le sauva, mais ce qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite, ce fut l'effet pervers de ce sort …

La déflagration fut si forte, que le sol se zébra. De grosses failles se dessinèrent juste devant les pieds du grand roux, il trébucha et perdit sa baguette.

Béllatrix : « Accio baguette !!! »

Et voilà, Ron était lui aussi sans défense au bord d'un précipice et devant lui une sorcière triomphante de cruauté riant aux éclats.

Il ne vit que la folie dans les yeux de cette femme lorsqu'elle lança un autre sort sur les failles …

Et cette fois, le sol de déroba sous les pieds du grand roux. Hermione hurla de désespoir, elle se mit à courir vers lui en larmes …

Mais la partie de falaise où se trouvait Ronald Weasley, bascula dans le ravin et le jeune auror avec …

Hermione : « RON … NON … RON !!! »

Le silence retomba lourdement, seul les rires sadiques de Béllatrix résonnaient dans tous les alentours.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus rien, son cœur venait d'imploser de chagrin. Elle ne respirait quasiment plus … Secouée par de lourds sanglots, elle titubait jusqu'au bord du précipice.

Béllatrix : « OH oui, quel beau spectacle … C'était évident, suis-je bête, j'aurais du commencer par là, pour te faire le plus de mal possible, il fallait tuer « poil de carotte ». Sautes, vas le rejoindre … J'adorerais voir ça ! »

Les ricanements horribles de Béllatrix ne touchaient plus la petite brune, qui était déjà bien trop atterrée. Elle s'agenouilla juste au bord de la falaise … mais son coeur fit un bond lorsque ...

Hermione : « Ron, Seigneur Ronald, tiens bon. »

Suspendue par la seule force des bras l'auror britannique était accroché au pan de la falaise. Hermione se pencha dans le vide pour tendre son bras vers son amoureux. Et Ron pu attraper la petite main secourable de la jeune femme.

Ron : « Je vais pas tenir longtemps. »

Béllatrix : « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a combien de vie … Il n'en fini donc jamais de mourir ce rat. »

Elle crachait de rage, pestant comme une gamine contrariée. La terrible sorcière s'approcha, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione mettait toutes ses forces à remonter le rouquin, mais elle était si petite, si épuisée aussi …

Leurs deux mains enlacées entraînaient plutôt la petite brune dans la chute.

Ron : « Hermione, tu glisses … Lâches moi, tu vas tomber aussi. »

Hermione : « Jamais … C'est toi et moi, ou personne. »

Les gryffondors se lancèrent un regard rempli d'amour.

Mais « le jaguar » railla soudain d'une voix moqueuse.

Béllatrix : « Bouh bouh … C'est magnifique, si puissamment tragique … Bon, maintenant, ça suffit j'en ai marre, ça ne m'amuse plus. Granger, tu crois que tu pourras encore le tenir en recevant un « doloris » ? Moi, je ne crois pas ! »

La terrifiante sorcière habillée de noir, leva sa baguette, elle la dirigea vers Hermione larmoyante, qui la suppliait de les laisser tranquille.

Mais Béllatrix Lestrange n'avait pas de cœur et encore moins de pitié …

« Bam » !!!

Soudain, l'affreuse Béllatrix fut projetée dans le vide. Elle fut carrément éjectée en contre bas … sur les rochers ronds.

Elle s'écrasa en hurlant d'effroi … Elle gisait un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

Ce fut la fin de la monstrueuse disciple de Voldemort.

Hermione ne vit pas qui avait vaincu ainsi Béllatrix. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à se réjouir, le poids de Ron l'entraînait toujours plus vers le vide.

Elle tentait bien de se raccrocher au sol, mais celui n'était que boue visqueuse, et elle ne trouvait rien à quoi se tenir.

Ron : « Lâches moi !!! »

Ron hurla, ne supportant pas l'idée que sa petite amie se sacrifie pour lui …

Mais brusquement des bras entourèrent la taille d'Hermione la retenant fermement.

Kiko : « Je vous tiens … Je suis là, je vous tiens. »

Le seychellois aida ses deux collègues à se rétablir sur le sol. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois du bord.

Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Ron. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, accrochée à son cou. Ron la serra contre lui, le plus tendrement possible, et il l'embrassa sur le front.

Les regards de Kiko et de l'anglais se croisèrent. On pouvait y lire une immense reconnaissance, une grande amitié naissante et beaucoup de joie aussi.

Ron : « Kiko, super ton intervention, vraiment, mais la prochaine fois si tu pouvais arriver un peu plus vite, je ne serais pas contre … »

Kiko se mit à rire, il commençait à comprendre la façon de pensée de son nouvel ami anglais, toujours une blague pour détendre les atmosphères trop pesantes.

Mais Kiko fut surprit lorsque que le bras libre de Ron l'attira à lui.

Ron : « Merci mon vieux, merci … Je te dois tout. Tu as réussi, tu l'avais dis et tu as réussi, tu nous as sauvé. »

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent en se tapotant le dos, tous les deux avaient les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Hermione qui avait retrouvé un peu de calme, embrassa Kiko sur la joue avec un gros bisou très sonore.

Hermione : « Kiko, tu es génial, tu as été extraordinaire, tu es un « grand » auror. »

Kiko se saisit de la main d'Hermione et y déposa un doux baiser.

Kiko : « A votre service ma chère ! »

Ce fut plus fort que lui quand Ron s'écria : « HEH, les bisous, ça suffit vous deux ! »

Kiko et Hermione éclatèrent de rire … Puis, Hermione embrassa fougueusement son amoureux très jaloux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En rentrant à l'hôtel, sur le dos de l'hippogriffe qu'ils avaient pu soigner, Il avait trouver Carla, chef des auror seychellois, avec un mot du chef britannique Abbott qui leur ordonnait de rentrer, il jugeait la mission trop dangereuse :

« Nous avons découvert la véritable identité du chef des trafiquants, c'est Béllatrix Lestrange ! Je vous ordonne de rentrer et de ne pas jouer aux héros. Ce serait de la folie, de se confronter à elle et ses hommes sans renfort. De plus, nous pensons qu'il y pourrait y avoir un traître dans l'équipe des aurors seychellois, vous pourriez être démasqués. Rentrez le plus vite possible et c'est un ordre indiscutable ! »

Ce message avait bien fait rire Ronald …

Mais les deux anglais étaient surtout épuisés et n'avaient qu'une hâte : retrouver leur proches et leur belle Angleterre pour prendre quelques jours de vacances.

Carla se chargea d'envoyer un « Messager » pour informer Abbott de leur mésaventure et de leur retour.

Les « aurevoirs » avec Kiko avait été très émouvant.

Les trois amis s'étaient jurés de se revoir très vite. Et Hermione promit à Kiko de lui écrire très régulièrement, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois, beaucoup rire le rouquin qui s'esclaffa : « Mon pauvre Kiko, j'espère que tu aimes lire, car les lettres d'Hermione sont toujours longues, très très longues, immensément longues. »

Il jura tout de même, de signer les dites lettres le plus régulièrement possible, ce qui semblait déjà être un gros effort pour cet allergique à l'écriture.

Mais les deux hommes bien que timides dans leur démonstration d'affection, savaient bien, qu'ils étaient désormais liés par un puissant lien d'amitié.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron et Hermione étaient à bord de l'avion qui les ramenait en Angleterre.

Hermione était blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron, endormie paisiblement. Ron lui massait amoureusement les mains, avec un baume cicatrisant, en effet, la petite brune avait les doigts épouvantablement écorchés.

Hermione se réveilla qu'à l'atterrissage. Il était déjà plus de vingt heures à Londres, et le soleil était couché depuis longtemps.

A leur descente, ils virent Harry et Ginny qui les attendaient en trépignant d'impatience. Hermione se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts d'Harry et de la rouquine.

Harry : « Vous nous m'avez fais peur. Quand j'ai appris que Béllatrix et Barty étaient là bas, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. »

Ginny : « Oui, et d'ailleurs, il avait déjà son billet d'avion à la main et sa valise dans l'autre, pour se précipiter vous aider lorsqu'il a apprit que vous rentriez sains et saufs. »

Les deux amies avaient toutes deux, des larmes qui perlaient à leurs yeux rougis.

Harry cramponna Ron par le cou et ils se réconfortèrent par une accolade masculine mais tendre.

Soudain, Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête, l'air plutôt embêté.

Harry : « Par contre, je suis navré de vous dire ça, mais : un de vous deux se reposera plus tard. Abbott me fait vous dire, qu'il veut tout de suite un rapport complet …

Il veut tout savoir. La mort de Béllatrix fait déjà la une des journaux et Abbott est convoqué par le Ministre de la magie, pour lui rendre des comptes sur cette mission si dangereuse.

Abbott est furax, visiblement, le ministre croit qu'il vous a envoyé exprès en mission quasiment suicidaire. »

Hermione : « C'est ridicule, Abbott ne savait pas que nous risquions autant nos vies et surtout personne de savait que Béllatrix Lestrange était le « jaguar. »

Harry : « Je sais bien, mais tu connais ces « gratte-papiers » du ministère, toujours à chercher des problèmes à ce pauvre Abbott. »

Ron soupira fortement, puis il dit : « Bon je vais y aller. »

Hermione ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester mais il la bâillonna d'un tendre baiser. Il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura : « Toi, tu rentres chez toi, te reposer. Nous nous verrons demain, d'accord ? Je t'ai… »

Ron préféra se taire lorsqu'il entendit les gloussements de sa sœur de son petit ami de survivant.

Il se retourna brusquement vers eux, en les fusillant de son regard le plus noir.

Ron : « Et qu'est ce qui vous rend hilare ?!! »

Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Hermione, en s'écriant : « OH Par Merlin toi et Ron, ensemble, pour de vrai … Je crois que je pourrais en pleurer. »

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire à l'unisson, en ricanant comme des gamines.

Harry reprit Ron par les épaules, et l'étreignit une nouvelle fois : « Ne boudes pas mon vieux ! Nous ne nous moquons pas, bien au contraire, c'est le choc …C'est tout ! La chef des aurors seychellois ne parlait pas de ça dans son « messager ».

Alors quand je t'ai vu embrasser Hermione là …comme ça … La vache ! Quelle surprise ! Je savais que c'était inévitable, et que ça finirait par arriver, d'ailleurs, laisses moi te dire que vous etes longs à comprendre… mais je suis trop content pour vous. »

Le quatuor quitta l'aéroport d'Heathrow, en bavardant, heureux de se retrouver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beaucoup plus tard, en pleine nuit :

Plus d'heure qu'Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Elle avait laissé Ron se rendre seul dans le bureau d'Abbott.

Harry et Ginny l'avaient raccompagné chez elle, et ils étaient même restés un bon moment avec elle, pour discuter.

Mais ils avaient finie par partir, et elle s'était sentie bien seule, trop seule.

Puis tout, lui paressait si austère dans son appartement, si parfaitement rangé. Elle avait alors avalé un petit sachet de madeleines devant la télé, petit sachet qu'elle avait laissé traîné sur le sofa …

Puis elle avait été se coucher dans son grand lit douillet.

Elle était pourtant encore épuisée et fourbues par cette mission périlleuse, mais elle était incapable de fermer l'œil.

Elle se leva donc pour se servir un verre de lait à la cuisine. Mais elle comprit soudain le pourquoi de son mal être, en voyant la « fausse » alliance qui était restée à son doigt.

Elle caressa le bijou … Puis une boule d'émotion gonfla dans sa gorge.

Brusquement, elle se précipita sur son manteau, elle l'enfila précipitamment puis elle quitta son appartement en transplanant …


	10. Etre deux

**voilà la fin ... enfin peut-etre, car je vais réfléchir à un épilogue.Ca dépend de mon inspiration et si vous etes sages ... HI HI Hi !!! Je plaisante, je vous laisse lire ...Et vous connaissez le principe si vous aimez, dites le moi ... **

**AH oui, j'ai oublié de dire prévoyer un truc frais voir glacé près de vous pour lire ce chapitre ... Il est bouillant ... caniculaire ... Enfin vous avez compris ... Gros bisous à tous.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon de Ron et Harry. Et au premier coup d'œil, l'appartement semblait désert.

Toute seule, là, en pleine nuit, elle se sentit ridicule d'un coup, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, elle entendit un bruit provenant du couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Mais elle réalisa, que le bruit provenait de la salle de bain. En effet un halo de lumière passait sous la porte de la pièce d'eau.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir puis elle se ravisa, en pensant que ce n'était pas forcément Ron qui était sous la douche.

Après tout, ils étaient deux sorciers à vivre ici.

Mais brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

Et elle fut plus que soulagée lorsqu'elle vit une tignasse rousse s'avancer vers elle.

Ron : « Mione, qu'est ce que tu fais là, il est plus d'une heure du matin ? Il y a un problème ? Un truc qui ne va pas … Hermione ? »

. La douche coulait derrière lui, et visiblement il était sur le point de se mettre dessous car le jeune homme ne portait plus que son jean, légèrement déboutonné.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un long regard admiratif, sur les abdominaux bien dessinés du rouquin.

Hermione : « Euh … je … non je vais bien, je voulais juste te voir. J'arrivais pas à dormir et euh … Harry est là ?»

Et voilà, qu'elle bafouillait.

Ron : « Non il est chez Gin ! Tu es sure que ça va ? »

Ron s'était déjà, approché d'elle, pour lui caresser la joue. Hermione en frissonnait.

Ron : « Hermione, tu as l'air fatiguée, tu devrais vraiment te reposer. »

Hermione : « Toi, aussi tu as l'air éreinté. Et Abbott et le rapport ? »

Ron s'éloigna un peu et fit de grands gestes.

Ron : « Oh, j'ai du expliquer au moins dix fois tous les détails de notre mission … J'ai cru que ça se terminerait jamais.

J'ai failli devenir dingue. Mais j'ai réussi, Abbott, nous félicite, et il très fier de nous. Il m'a même dit que nous étions ses meilleurs éléments. Et puis, j'ai démissionné ! »

Ron se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, devant une Hermione stupéfaite.

Hermione : « Tu as fais quoi ? Mais … tu …pourquoi ?»

Ron haussa les épaules, un peu désinvolte, puis calmement il reprit : « J'en ai marre … C'est fini pour moi, te courir le monde après les criminels. Et je pense que toi, aussi, tu devrais arrêter. D'ailleurs j'ai dis à Abbott que ta démission devrait bientôt arriver sur son bureau. »

Hermione s'offusqua presque à s'étrangler. Son regard vira au noir intense. Ron fit la petite grimace, caractéristique, du garçon qui s'apprêtait à se faire passer un « savon » monumental. Et il avait raison.

La petite brune hurla.

Hermione : « Oh, ma démission ! Et tu la tiens d'où cette révélation ?!!! Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'allais arrêter mon travail. »

Ron cramponna alors vivement la main d'Hermione et il attira la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

Ron : « Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes pour une fois sans rien dire avant que je termine … Mione, j'ai passé des heures et des heures à décrire à Abbott et à Lynn, comment j'ai failli te perdre et te voir mourir. J'ai alors réalisé que je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais … nous venons juste de nous rapprocher … Je veux en profiter, je veux te voir tous les jours, et te câliner aussi … « Auror » c'est fini pour moi … Je veux une vie plus calme, une vie avec toi … Et avant de te mettre à hurler que tu es une femme d'action très indépendante, j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses ! »

Alors que Ron s'attendait à devoir mener une « bataille » âpre, pour convaincre sa petite amie de se rallier à son idée, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir une larme couler sur la douce joue de la jeune femme.

Ron : « Oh non, ne pleures pas … Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? »

Hermione : « Je t'aime. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage de Ron se mette à rayonner de bonheur.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'emparèrent avec avidité des siennes.

Puis, les doigts d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux ébouriffés du rouquin. Elle l'attira toujours plus contre elle.

Leurs lèvres se dévoraient toujours plus passionnément.

Hermione s'arqua, pour se coller encore plus à son homme. Emportée par sa fougue, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, d'explorer la bouche gourmande de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ron osa alors passer une main curieuse vers la cuisse de sa copine, main qui se faufila sous le manteau austère. Il fut sidéré de trouver immédiatement la chaleur envoûtante de la peau d'Hermione.

Ron : « Tu portes rien sous ton manteau ? »

La voix de Ronald était d'un rauque très anormal.

Hermione se recula un peu, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur son visage. Elle se cambra un peu pour pouvoir défaire, les quelques boutons qui fermaient encore son épais manteau.

Ron retenait son souffle, en se demandant comment il pourrait se contrôler si elle était vraiment nue sous son vêtement …

Mais il vit apparaître une fine bretelle blanche en dentelle anglaise.

Puis le reste d'un petit caraco immaculé et d'un petit boxer assorti firent leur apparition lorsque le manteau glissa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ron ne pu retenir un grognement.

C'était encore pire que si elle avait été nue, cette tenue légère lui donnait en même temps, un coté pure et ultra sexy.

Hermione : « Je suis partie très précipitamment de mon appartement, et je n'ai pas pensé à enfiler quelque chose d'autre … »

Ron : « Tu es splendide … »

Par transparence Ron pouvait deviner la couleur rose intense des tétons déjà tendus de la jeune femme. Il se mordit la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui gâcherait ce moment délicieux.

Tout en traçant une ligne imaginaire sur le torse du sorcier, Hermione murmura : « Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais … »

Comme si, ses derniers mots, lui en donnaient l'autorisation, Ron refit descendre ses mains sur les cuisses galbées de la belle.

Mais ce qui le poussa à s'aventurer encore plus à la découverte du corps frissonnant de la petite brune, ce fut lorsque Hermione se cambra vers lui en lui dévorant le cou de petits bisous brûlants.

Alors il avança ses doigts vers l'échancrure du petit short moulant. Il passa sa main sous le doux tissu, et il emprisonna fermement dans sa grande paume, la fesse ferme et rebondie de la jeune femme.

Hermione se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres. La bouche entrouverte, elle invita le rouquin à la goûter de sa langue.

Le ballet de leurs bouches semblait parfait, chacun répondant avec la même ardeur aux envies de l'autre.

Hermione se détacha du corps frémissant de Ron, et celui-ci, poussa un petit cri de mécontentement.

Mais la sorcière se saisit délicatement d'une main du rouquin, et elle le tira vers la douche en clamant d'un ton aguicheur.

Hermione : « Moi, aussi j'ai très envie de prendre une douche ! »

Ron se mit à glousser à la fois amusé et excité.

Il la reprit dans ces bras et la plaqua contre le mur de la douche.

Ils étaient maintenant trempés, la petite tenue blanche d'Hermione, devint immédiatement complètement transparente.

Ron prit le temps de regarder longuement toute la beauté sensuelle de sa petite amie, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche gonflée d'envie.

Il souleva le petit caraco et Il glissa son visage vers les petits seins ronds de l'envoûtante jeune femme.

Il s'empara fiévreusement d'un téton durci, qu'il titilla, le léchant et le mordillant avec délicatesse. Hermione gémit, en s'accrochant aux larges épaules de son amant. Le petit haut en dentelle, finit sa course sur le carrelage détrempé de la douche.

Puis Ron se laissa tomber à genoux, en laissant une nuée de baisers sur le ventre de sa partenaire. Puis très doucement, il fit descendre le petit shorty qui termina sa course au sol.

Complètement nue, Hermione n'éprouva cependant aucune gêne, tout semblait si naturel entre eux.

Et lorsque Ron lui souleva doucement une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule puissante, elle le laissa faire, lui offrant ainsi une vue outrageante sur son intimité.

Ron écarta précautionneusement la chair humide de la féminité de sa maîtresse, il susurra et joua avec le bouton de plaisir.

Hermione sentit alors un feu de plaisir embraser son ventre puis tout son corps. Elle emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux flamboyants du grand roux, pour l'inciter à continuer toujours plus cette succulente torture.

Les mouvements coquins de la langue de Ronald, emportaient Hermione vers toujours plus de plaisir. Elle se mordit la paume de la main pour de pas crier, lorsqu'à bout de souffle, son antre explosa dans une vague d'extase gigantesque.

Elle chancela, Ron du se relever pour la soutenir contre son corps. La tête appuyée contre les pectoraux du rouquin, Hermione recherchait un peu d'oxygène. Ron lui donna une multitude de petits bisous amoureux dans les cheveux.

Mais la jeune femme récupéra très vite et commença alors une série dévorante de baisers sur le torse du sorcier.

Puis elle remonta vers ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

Soudain, Ron sentit deux petites mains sur sa braguette. En un geste habile et déterminé, Hermione ouvrit le jean, qui fut expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce la seconde suivante.

Ron : « Je suis fou de toi …Tu es tellement belle. »

Hermione lui mordilla les lèvres, en même temps qu'elle fit valser le caleçon du rouquin. La dureté du désir de Ron reposait maintenant contre le ventre de son amante.

Hermione : « J'ai tellement envie de toi … »

Ron la souleva alors, la plaquant encore une fois, contre le mur.

En un geste conquérant, Ron écarta les cuisses d'Hermione et se plaça aux portes de l'antre de l'intimité de la belle jeune femme.

Leurs yeux verrouillés les uns aux autres, Hermione l'invita à la posséder.

D'un puissant coup de rein, Ron la fit sienne. Hermione râla en se mordant les lèvres.

Ron pu alors commencer ses mouvements de va et vient, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement …

Hermione lui griffait le dos et les épaules, en criant.

Ron la tête enfouie contre le cou de la petite brune, grognait, déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Elle le supplia dans un miaulement de jouissance, d'amplifier encore les mouvements de son bassin.

Ron s'exécuta, accélérant encore son expert va et vient. Puis, Hermione bascula dans l'extase, elle hurla son prénom en se noyant dans la vague déferlante du plaisir.

Les gémissements de Ron se mêlèrent à ceux de sa partenaire, lorsqu'il fut lui aussi emporté par le sommet de son orgasme.

Haletants et comblés, ils se cajolèrent tendrement en se berçant de mots d'amour.

Mais brusquement, dans un « paf » sonore, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Ronald. Hermione installée au dessus du rouquin, riait aux éclats.

Ron : « Tu m'as fichu la trouille … tu pourrais prévenir avant de nous faire transplaner. »

Hermione : « J'ai soudain pensé que ton lit serait plus confortable, même si j'ai adoré ton « initiative » dans la douche. »

Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez en ricanant.

Puis elle le chatouilla à la taille, Ron se trémoussa en riant. Hermione était folle de bonheur et elle avait une folle envie de s'amuser.

Elle continua à le chatouiller un peu partout puis soudain elle se figea, elle afficha une moue outrée puis en pointant le sexe au repos de son ami, elle rouspéta : « Je ne te fais déjà plus aucun effet ?! »

Ron la tira vers lui en gloussant fortement, puis contre ses lèvres il susurra : « Ce ne sont pas des chatouilles qu'il faut me faire si tu veux que je … Hermione ??!!! »

La voix si sure du rouquin dérailla lorsqu'il sentit une douce main s'emparer de l'instrument de ses désirs. D'abord timidement, puis avec plus de conviction, Hermione fit glisser ses doigts le long du sexe de son amant. Il ne fallut à peine que quelques secondes de cette affolante caresse pour que Ron retrouve toute sa dureté.

Hermione : « Ah si, finalement, je crois que j'ai encore le pouvoir de te faire perdre la tête. »

Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi coquine, de toute sa vie. Mais avec Ron, elle se sentait libre … Si amoureuse aussi.

Elle lécha le torse musclé puis elle descendit en laissant une trace humide jusqu'à la taille du jeune homme.

Ron : « Tu vas me tuer … »

Ron laissa échapper un fort grognement lorsque la bouche chaude d'Hermione, vint sucer le bout de son Désir. Il se cramponna au drap … Elle ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite, elle se délectait de pouvoir donner à son partenaire autant de sensations.

Puis avec la même envie que lui il y avait quelques minutes de la faire sienne, elle le posséda, le chevauchant sans retenue.

Arquée sur lui, elle ondulait lascivement en gémissant. Ron, les mains agrippées à ses fesses lui donnait la cadence qui les emmenait tous deux vers la jouissance.

L'image d'Hermione à califourchon sur lui, si merveilleusement déshinibée, ne faisait accroître le plaisir du grand roux. Il suffoqua et hoqueta. Il l'appela, au bord du précipice … Fou d'extase !

D'un dernier mouvement, Hermione les amena aux combles du bonheur … Ron se rependit en elle, en soufflant son prénom.

Elle s'effondra sur lui, le corps encore secouer par des spasmes orgasmiques.

Puis, Hermione bascula sur le coté, au creux du cou de Ron, et après quelques mots d'amour et un nombre incalculable de doux baisers, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place…Celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de sa chaise dans la cuisine, elle referma d'un geste sec, un parchemin qu'elle venait de finir d'écrire puis elle le confia à Hedwige, qui partit immédiatement par la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle avala la dernière bouchée de son muffin, puis elle se dirigea en courant vers la chambre de Ron. Le jeune homme dormait encore, nu, sous le drap blanc.

Silencieusement et très doucement, Hermione se recoucha près de lui. Elle repoussa une mèche rousse du beau visage de son amoureux, puis elle déposa un minuscule bisou sur sa bouche.

Elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux du rouquin, et elle se mit à faire tourner l'alliance de « M. Taylor » que Ronald portait encore.

Ron s'éveilla doucement, un superbe sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était encore près de lui.

Hermione : « Bonjour toi ! »

Ron : « Bonjour, mon amour. »

Hermione : « Ron, je peux te poser une question ? »

Ron s'étira en baillant, puis en se recollant à elle, il répondit : « Tout ce que tu voudras, ma réponse est oui. Tu as fais de moi, ton esclave ! Esclave sexuel, bien entendu ... »

Hermione lui flanqua une petite tape sur l'épaule, en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis très sérieusement, elle dit : « Idiot … non, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu portais encore l'alliance de notre mission ? »

Ron se redressa légèrement, puis observa les mains d'Hermione.

Ron : « Toi aussi, tu portes encore la tienne … Euh … Moi, je l'ai gardé, car je n'ai pas pensé à l'enlever, au début, elle me gênait, mais maintenant je la sens même plus. Et toi ? »

Hermione devint immédiatement très nerveuse, elle s'installa en tailleur sur le lit, en se triturant les doigts.

Elle prit son air savant, puis elle bafouilla : « Bah, en faite, c'est un peu comme toi, je la sens plus, comme ci elle faisait partie de moi. Mais hier soir, avant de venir ici, j'ai eu comme une révélation en la regardant … Enfin pour moi, c'était une évidence, mais toi, tu vas sûrement trouver ça aberrant, voir stupide… »

Ron : « Tu n'es jamais stupide Hermione ! Et calmes toi, ton débit de parole devient aussi rapide que celui de Trelawney lorsqu'elle a une vision. »

Hermione s'écria soudain : « Voilà, c'est un peu ça … J'ai eu une vision ! De nous ! Ron, j'ai pensé, ou plutôt espérée que nous pourrions … Enfin, tu vois … tu … Je … »

Ron se redressa assit dans le lit, puis il s'empara des mains d'Hermione qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Ron : « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, ma puce »

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir puis elle s'écria brusquement : « Je veux qu'on se marie pour de vrai … Epouses moi ? »

Le cœur du rouquin sembla rater plusieurs battements … Il resta muet, ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte.

Hermione parut triste d'un coup. Alors qu'elle se levait pour s'éloigner, elle marmonna : « Oh, je vois, tu trouves ça vraiment ridicule …Ce n'est pas grave, oublies. Je vais me laver … »

Ron : « Non !!! »

Ron cria, en rattrapant la jeune femme par le bras, il la fit basculer sur le lit, sous lui.

Ron : « Enfin je veux dire non, je ne trouves pas ça ridicule du tout. Et je dis oui pour le mariage … OUI !»

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Puis un grand sourire illumina son regard. Ron déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche puis il reprit d'un ton taquin :

« Enfin, je dirais oui, si tu me fais une vraie et belle demande, moi, je suis un garçon romantique et sensible …Et puis, comme tu sembles vouloir tout faire à ma place, car figures toi, que j'y avais déjà pensé, mais puisque tu veux me piquer « ma demande en mariage », fais le bien ! Car sans vouloir te vexer, ta demande manquait un peu de tact et de douceur, alors Je te donne une seconde chance. Vas y je t'écoute ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils comme pour la gronder, mais il avait surtout les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Hermione très attendrie et amusée se laissa prendre au jeu. Elle se racla la gorge, puis de son air le plus solennel elle déclara :

« Monsieur Ronald Weasley, je vous aime. Et je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé … Et je sais que je t'aimerais toujours. Et c'est pour ça que ce matin, j'ai envoyé ma démission à Abbott, car moi, aussi je refuse de vivre loin de toi, ou de te perdre … Alors très officiellement, je te demande devenir mon époux ? De me faire des enfants et de me supporter tous les jours, moi et mon sale caractère ? »

Ron était plus qu'ému, la gorge serrée, il n'arrivait plus à parler. C'est Hermione brisa ce beau silence : « Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé comment celle-ci ? Ron, réponds moi, n'importe quoi, mais dis quelque chose, ton silence est entrain de me tuer. »

Ron plongea son regard humide dans les yeux bouleversés de la petite brune, puis il susurra : « Une déclaration parfaite, et il faudrait être fou, pour refuser une telle proposition … Je t'aime, et la réponse est oui, mille fois oui, je t'épouserais, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant de longues minutes, scellant ainsi leur promesse d'un nouveau départ à deux …


	11. Epilogue

**Bon, voilà c'est l'épilogue ... C'est dur de terminer cette fic car j'ai vraiment passé de très bons moments à l'écrire et à lire vos messages. D'ailleurs je vous remercie tous, car vous etes géniaux et adorables !!! **

**BONNE LECTURE et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira ... Gros bisous à tous .**

L'avion venait d'atterrir en douceur sur le petit aéroport, Ron et Hermione descendirent main dans la main, un immense sourire sur leurs visages.

Ils le virent quasiment tout de suite, là bas près du tapis à bagages.

Ron écarta les bras en grands pour accueillir dans ses bras son ami.

Kiko s'avança vers l'anglais pour une étreinte dès plus chaleureuse.

Ron : « Ah Mon vieux, je suis heureux de te revoir, tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

Kiko : « Oui, tout va bien, depuis que cette Béllatrix n'est plus … Hermione, tu es rayonnante. »

Kiko venait de se tourner vers la petite brune, elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant. Elle lui fit un gros bisou sur les deux joues, puis en gloussant, elle désigna d'un petit coup de tête son fiancé qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Hermione : « Ah, tu vois il est déjà jaloux, il boude ! »

Kiko se mit à rire lorsque le rouquin clama d'un ton railleur : « Pas du tout .. .Oh, d'ailleurs, il y a Carla là-bas, j'ai très envie de lui faire un gros câlin. »

Alors que Ron fit mine de s'avancer vers le chef des aurors seychellois, il fut retenu par une petite main.

Hermione : « Eh … tu restes près de moi ! »

Ron : « Jalouse ! »

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement puis elle se blottit dans ses bras en riant de leurs jalousies démesurées.

Puis à leur tour, les autres débarquèrent de l'avion.

Molly tout d'abord, la tête couverte d'un chapeau de paille et vêtue d'une robe à fleur. La petite femme joviale s'avançait doucement vers Kiko les bras grands ouverts.

Arthur lui était occupé à scruter l'avion, sous toutes ses « coutures », il n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin pu voyager dans cet objet moldu fascinant.

Puis lorsque Kiko vit descendre un grand nombre de têtes rousses, il ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Ron et gloussa.

Kiko : « Tous roux ! C'est une invasion. Hi Hi Hi … Tu me présentes tout le monde. »

En effet, toute la famille Weasley au grand complet descendait de l'avion. Ron présenta son nouvel ami Kiko à tout le monde.

Le seychellois fut longuement remercier et embrasser par Molly, pour avoir sauvé son fils. La valse des salutations fut longue et sympathique. Kiko tenait vraiment à rencontrer toute la famille de son ami anglais.

Puis ce fut au tour du survivant de faire son entrée dans la salle de débarquement. Hermione et Ron étaient occupé à gérer le nombre incalculable de bagages qu'il fallait récupérer, alors Kiko s'avança seul vers le grand brun, la main tendue.

Kiko : «Brun, les yeux verts, Harry Potter je présume !? »

Harry : « Tout a fait, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Kiko. »

Kiko : « Dans ses lettres, Hermione parle beaucoup de toi et de Ginny, j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître. Un peu comme vous étiez de ma famille … »

Harry prit Kiko par les épaules, puis très solennellement il clama : « Mais tu fais déjà parti de la famille Weasley, Molly ne jure que par toi, depuis qu'Hermione et Ron lui ont raconté comment tu les as sauvé … Ce sont des gens merveilleux … J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer Ron et sa famille. Ils sont tous géniaux et … »

Harry montra Ron et Hermione du doigt en soupirant … En effet, les amoureux étaient entrain de se chamailler pour une quelconque histoire de valise. Hermione les yeux noircis de colère, tapait du pied devant un Ron furax qui fouillait dans le tas de valise en rouspétant.

Harry : « Et grâce à toi, j'ai encore à supporter leur chamailleries quotidiennes … OHHH, et puis ça aussi ! Ce sont de vraies sangsues. Ca en devient écoeurant.»

Kiko pouffa fortement, devant la moue faussement dégoûtée d'Harry qui regardait ses deux amis se réconcilier avec un baiser passionné.

Brusquement, un petit cri résonna derrière Harry et kiko, ils se retournèrent vivement … Ils virent la petite blonde, étalée par terre, visiblement elle s'était prit les pieds dans l'amas des bagages.

Kiko se précipita immédiatement pour relever la jeune femme, qui le remercia de son plus beau sourire. Harry s'approcha d'eux en s'esclaffant : « kiko, je te présente, Luna Lovegood. Ca va Luna tu n'as rien ? »

Luna : « Je vais très bien, c'est sûrement le destin qui a voulu ça … Je crois que l'on naît avec une prédestinée, la mienne était visiblement de tomber aujourd'hui, dans le tas de valises … Je découvrirais bientôt pourquoi … »

Luna détermina son petit discours par un haussement d'épaule, et d'une nonchalance majestueuse elle reprit son chemin vers le reste du groupe, en faisant un petit clin d'œil au seychellois.

Harry remarqua soudain, une certaine « absence » dans le regard de Kiko. Le survivant secoua légèrement le seychellois, en lui disant très sérieusement : « Luna a souvent cet effet là, sur les gens. Elle est un peu particulière, à part … enfin elle est … Bah, c'est Luna, quoi ! »

Kiko : « Elle est très … comment dire, euh …»

Harry s'écria presque : « BIZARRE, oui ! »

Mais Kiko soupira, presque dans un murmure : « Belle. Très belle. »

Le regard du survivant passa alors vivement de Luna vers Kiko puis inversement, il n'en revenait pas : L'anglaise et l'auror seychellois, se lançaient de brèves mais insistantes œillades.

Alors d'un coup, Harry qui se sentit de trop, il se recula silencieusement vers Ginny, en mettant sa main dans sa poche.

Il effleura du bout des doigts l'écrin en velours qui était bien protégé au fond de la poche de son jean. Il pensait que décidément cette île était un bien bel endroit pour les amoureux …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux jours plus tard :

Hermione dans sa spacieuse et très belle chambre d'hôtel, tentait de discipliner ces cheveux à coups de baguette magique. Mais elle était bien trop énervée pour parvenir à faire quelque chose de bien. Elle décida donc d'attendre l'arrivée de Ginny.

Et au même instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, persuadée que c'était la jeune rouquine, Hermione ouvrit la porte à la volée, oubliant qu'elle portait un simple grand tee-shirt avec un gros nounours bleu dessiné sur le devant.

Harry : « Waouh !!! Quel accueil ! Tu sembles légèrement sur les nerfs, non ? »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués … Elle tira discrètement sur son tee-shirt pour tenter de cacher un peu plus ses cuisses dénudées.

Hermione : « HARRY !?? Mais je croyais que c'était Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être avec Ron. »

Elle enfila très rapidement un épais peignoir. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Harry affichait un immense sourire tout en avalant un gros gâteaux à la noix de coco, qui avait prit au banquet du petit-déjeuner.

Harry : « Justement, c'est Ron qui m'envoie. Il m'a dit de m'assurer que tu allais bien. Lui, il va super bien, moi qui croyais que je serais obligé de lui expédier un sort d'apaisement avant la cérémonie. Mais non, il est parfaitement calme et serein. Par contre, toi, tu parais un peu nerveuse … Et puis un peu palote aussi. Tu veux un peu de ce gâteau, c'est une merveille … »

Mais alors qu'Harry présentait le gâteau sous le nez de la petite brune, celle-ci fut prise d'un hoquet de dégoût, puis d'une forte nausée … Elle se précipita dans les toilettes …

Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vomissait … Il s'approcha doucement de la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry : « HERMIONE ??? Ca va ? »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse à part un léger grognement.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny, de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

Ginny : « Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry affichait une moue très inquiète lorsqu'il murmura : « Hermione est malade … Je crois qu'elle a des doutes … C'est affreux, car Ron lui il n'a aucun doute et si il apprend qu'Hermione hésite, ça va le foutre en l'air et je lui dis quoi moi …. »

La rouquine tapa à l'arrière de la tête de son copain en pouffant.

Ginny : « Mais non, idiot ! Hermione n'a jamais été aussi sure de toute sa vie. C'est juste que le matin en ce moment, elle a un peu de mal, c'est tout.»

Harry ne semblait pas bien comprendre l'allusion pourtant évidente de Ginny sur l'état de santé d'Hermione.

Ginny cria à travers la porte de la salle de bain : « Hermione, je t'apporte un verre d'eau avec un sucre. Ne bouges pas. »

Puis tout en préparant un grand verre, Ginny ordonna à Harry : « Toi, tu repars voir mon frérot, et tu ne lui dis rien sur ce que tu viens de voir. Allez oust, du balai Potter. »

La rouquine poussa vivement le survivant hors de la chambre. Puis elle ferma la porte à clé. Harry repartit alors vers le bungalow qu'il partageait avec Ron, en se repassant dans son esprit le « film » de ce qui venait de se passer … Puis soudain, il se figea, la bouche grande ouverte … Il venait de comprendre !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une arche fleurie avait été dressée sur la plage. Hermione s'avança vêtue d'une épurée mais splendide robe blanche. Ces cheveux étaient relevés en un léger chignon.

Lorsque Ron la vit, son visage s'illumina. Il la trouvait divine. Hermione remonta très lentement l'allée des convives.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry et à Kiko qui se tenaient à la gauche de Ron.

Puis lorsqu'elle mit ses fines mains dans les grandes mains de Ron, ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot. Leurs regards en disaient long sur la profondeur de leur amour lorsqu'ils se dirent oui pour l'éternité.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kiko avait organisé une superbe réception pour le mariage de ses amis anglais.

Toute la famille Weasley était ravie par ce mariage aux couleurs et aux saveurs exotique. Molly avait d'abord trouvé l'idée d'aller ce marier aux Seychelles absolument stupide mais maintenant elle était très heureuse et elle s'amusait comme une folle à apprendre une danse locale avec Arthur.

Harry et Ginny roucoulaient étroitement enlacés sur la piste de danse.

Les jumeaux faisaient des blagues idiotes pour séduire Carla et une de ses amies. Kiko et Luna ne s'étaient pas quitté de la journée pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui les trouvait si mignons.

Tout allait parfaitement bien ; c'est alors que Ron prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna au bout de la plage où les attendait un hippogriffe.

Hermione : « Mais tu m'emmènes où ? »

Ron l'embrassa fougueusement mais il refusa de répondre à sa question.

Ils s'envolèrent vers l'île de Bird …

Sur l'île la lugubre, la maisonnette avait été transformée par kiko en un bungalow absolument magnifique et confortable. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Kiko avait vraiment tout fait pour que cet endroit soit un paradis pour un couple en pleine lune de miel.

La seule chose qui trahissait encore, que cette paillote avait appartenue à Chintamary était la pierre tombale fleurie au fond du jardin.

Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent émus vers la stèle où reposait leur sauveuse. Ron s'agenouilla les larmes aux yeux, il prononça imperceptiblement quelques paroles de remerciement.

Hermione quand à elle, n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de rencontrer cette vieille sorcière vaudou qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver mais Hermione était quand même bouleversée.

Elle déposa donc son bouquet de mariée sur le granit sombre de la tombe de l'arrière grand-mère de Kiko.

Ron se releva puis il enlaça sa petite femme avec tendresse.

Hermione : « Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important et j'espère que tu seras heureux car … »

La voix de la petite brune était légèrement tremblottante, mais Ron l'interrompit en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres.

Ron : « Tu veux sans doute parler du bébé ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, Ron déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte puis un autre tout aussi doux dans son cou.

Hermione : « Comment tu as su ? Oh …C'est Harry je vais le tuer ! »

Ron éclata d'un grand rire très sonore pendant qu'Hermione continuait de pester contre le survivant. Ensuite, Ron prit son air le plus railleur pour s'expliquer.

Ron : « Non, Harry n'y est pour rien, ma puce, figures toi que depuis que j'ai le droit d'embrasser la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette planète, c'est-à-dire toi, je suis devenu moi aussi beaucoup plus malin. Surtout quand cette femme « brillante » mais tête en l'air, laisse traîner dans notre valise, un magazine moldu féminin consacré aux grossesses. De plus j'ai remarqué tes nausées le matin, tes petits seins très sensibles et cette drôle lueur dans ton regard lorsque tu regardes ton ventre le soir quand tu fais ta toilette. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes, mais de larmes de joie. Le visage de Ron rayonnait de bonheur lorsqu'il plaça une main sur le ventre de la petite brune.

Ron : « Je t'aime … Et le bébé je l'aime déjà. »

Il la souleva et la porta dans le bungalow tout en lui dégrafant l'arrière de sa robe …

Ils ne la virent pas car ils étaient bien trop occupés à se prouver la force de leur amour sur ce grand lit … Mais une vieille femme noire fantomatique, vêtue de blanc apparu à l'orée de la forêt, elle avait un sourire magnifique.

Elle sembla flotter vers la stèle puis elle y ramassa le bouquet de la jeune mariée …

Elle le porta à son nez et elle le huma longuement, puis d'une voix joyeuse, elle murmura : « Oh … Une petite fille, une rousse comme son père, mais avec les yeux de sa mère … Une bien belle enfant.»

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ancienne maison, puis elle disparue progressivement dans une fumée blanche …

FIN.


End file.
